NUEVO DESTINO
by Heroic-Spirit
Summary: Mientras la magia exista, la guerra comenzará una vez más. Un espíritu heroico que no lucha por el santo grial si no por su deseo de salvar a una mujer. EmiyaXHarem
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Esto es fruto de un rayo de inspiración en mi cabeza asi que decidi aprovecharlo pero tranquilos que actualizare mis otras historias lo más pronto posible.**

 **En fin, todos los derechos de fate pertenecen a Type Moon y al genio de Nasu que nos permitio conocer esta hermosa obra :´3**

 **NUEVO DESTINO.**

 **EL REY VS EL HÉROE.**

El sol se había ido, el olor a sangre y cenizas rodeaba la zona destrozada.

El centro de la ciudad ahora era un desastre… todo era igual que hace 28 años.

Las llamas producto de la batalla librada aun ardian reusandose a ser extinguidas por el agua, de pie en el centro de todo ese caos se encontraban dos figuras.

El caballero de rojo respiraba con dificultad tratando de soportar el dolor y los mareos que le provocaban la perdida de sangre.

Mirandolo friamente, una mujer de cabello dorado bajaba la lanza que portaba como si no valiera la pena mantener su guardia arriba frente a él.

Moriria…

Era tan claro como el agua y no había forma de parar ese hecho sin embargo…

-Aun no término. –

Desde el principio sabía que estaba en desventaja y sabía que en un combate normal no seria capaz de ganarle a esa mujer…

-Tienes un espiritu muy fuerte Ar… - Paró sin terminar la oración. – Disculpa, tienes un espiritu impecable Emiya… pero un espiritu heroico que no acepta su existencia y carece de orgullo en su espada, no tiene oportunidad de derrotarme. –

La hermosa mujer tan deslumbrante y galante aseguraba su victoria sin una pisca de arrogancia en su hermoso tono de voz.

No era arrogante…

Ella no lo despreciaba por ser inferior ni mucho menos…

Ella solo era sincera…

Como siempre lo fue y será siempre…

Una de tantas razones por las que el la … espera ¿esa seria la palabra correcta?

¿Acaso el de verdad sentiria eso?

Imposible.

Su corazón murio junto con el chico llamado Emiya Shirou 10 años atrás en esa linea temporal.

Estando vivo nunca experimentó una emoción asi ya que su ideal siempre fue primero ante todo en su vida.

-Je supongo que si… pero no quiere decir que te lo valla a dejar fácil Arturia. – Rio sinicamente el caballero de rojo.

La sangre goteaba de varios cortes propiciados por la mujer frente a el y sus ropas se encontraban desgarradas.

No solo era más débil…

El no deseaba hacerle daño…

No queria pelear con ella…

Pero tenía que hacerlo…

Quería salvarla…

Su mision no era ganar la guerra ni nada por el estilo…

El debía salvar a la mujer frente a el…

Lo que no pudo hacer antes, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo ahora…

Incluso si la mujer frente suyo no era su Arturia…

Observarla con esa mirada gelida y esa postura imponente digna de un Rey, provocaba una extraña sensación en su alma.

A su cabeza siempre llegaban las imágenes de la ultima vez que la vio estando vivo.

Una pequeña chica sonriendole cariñosamente dando a entender que no volverian a verse.

Arturia no fue salvada por el aquella vez…

Ahora ella aparecio de nuevo, sin embargo no era la misma…

La joven chica era una mujer mucho mayor a como la conoció…

No era un espadachin y excalibur no estaba con ella…

-Muy bien Emiya… - Dijo tranquilamente levantando su arma de nuevo. – Si no vas a rendirte ahora, entonces continuaremos este duelo hasta el final. –

\- Como gustes. – Dijo proyectando sus espadas gemelas.

El caballero lanzo sus armas en dirección a su rival, las espadas giraban ferozmente para luego ser repelidas por un movimiento de la poderosa lanza.

- **I´m the bone of my sword** –

Iniciando su rezo el caballero proyecto su arco y su proyectil, de un salto disparo sin vacilaciones.

-¡Caladbolg!-

La "flecha" enseguida fue disparada.

-Buen intento. –

La rubia reunio su poder magico para lanzar su propia arma que en un parpadeo hizo contacto con el proyectil del caballero rojo.

El estallido fue colosal, edificaciones caian a su alrededor y el suelo ahora era un crater mas profundo.

Emiya observaba sin emocion alguna a la ilesa mujer.

-Hmp … me lo temia, no importa lo que haga siempre vas a estar un paso adelante. – Recuperando su postura cerro sus ojos.

- **Uknown to death, nor no to life –**

Arturia comenzó a sentir el poder magico a su alrededor.

-Quizas por fin te decides a usar tu tesoro heroico Emiya. – (Chasquido) – Yo tambien dejare de contenerme. – Un hermoso caballo blanco aparecio tras de ella mirando hostilmente al rival de su ama.

Arturia monto a su corsel a la vez que su energia magica aumentaba de manera descomunal.

Por otro lado…

- **So as Ipray ….¡Unlimited Blade Works!-**

La barrera de realidad se activo transformandose en el caracteristico desierto de espadas del espiritu heroico Emiya.

Arturia no pudo ocultar un pequeño eje de sorpresa sin embargo se mantenia firme mientras aumentaba su poder más y más.

-Veamos que tan hábil eres Arturia. –

Moviendo su mano un centenar de espadas se dirigian disparadas hacia la rubia.

Ella sin mucho que pensar comenzó a galopar con una velocidad extrema, su lanza era movida con ferocidad bloqueando las espadas que no se podian esquivar.

Con cada segundo ella se acercaba cada vez más al peliblanco.

-Ni siquiera esto es suficiente para frenarte…je no podría esperar menos de ti. – Dicho esto el mago tomó su brazo mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a concentrarse.

-¡Llego la hora servant Archer! – El corsel aumento su velocidad y una luz intensa adorno la punta de la lanza sagrada. – Siente el poder de la luz que alcanza los confines del mundo ¡Rhongomyniad! –

Con ese grito de batalla el impacto se dirigio hacia su objetivo.

-¡Rho Aias!-

Siete petalos florecieron de la mano de Emiya recibiendo el impacto de su oponente.

El choque de fuerzas era abrumador pero la defensa del mago se agrietaba hasta destruirse el primer petalo exterior y posteriormente agrietando el segundo.

El tercero…

Cuarto…

Quinto…

Sexto…

-Tch asi que es inútil. – Se quejó el heroe ante su evidente derrota. – Bueno en cierta forma al final me siento satisfecho de caer por tu mano… lamento no ser un rival digno para ti. –

Septimo…

La silueta del mago fue rodeada por el resplandor destruyendo todo lo deás.

La barrera de realidad se disipo al cabo de unos minutos volviendo a ser la ciudad destrozada que era.

El humo bloqueaba todo y la hermosa mujer observaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, destruir esa defensa había sido más dificil de lo que habría pensado.

Lo vio…

El servant de cabello blanco se encontraba de rodillas tratando de sostenerse con su puño, su cabello estaba desaliñado y cubria sus ojos impidiendo ver su expresión.

Su vestuario rojo se había ido dejando solo su peto color negro y dejando al descubierto sus brazos.

Arturia de acerco a él mirandolo por unos segundos y finalmente alzó su lanza para terminar con todo en ese momento.

-A pesar de todo… fuiste un gran rival Emiya. – Dijo Arturia sintiendo una inesperada punzada en su pecho.

La lanza fue blandida…

Todo acabó…

Es cierto…

Emiya Shirou nunca debió existir…

Sin embargo…

Ahora mismo no sentía repugnancia por su actual destino.

Es más se sentia en paz mientras esperaba la estocada final.

Fue traicionado…

Su única familia murio…

No conoció un sentimiento que no fuera rabia o arrepentimiento…

Hoy en día se reprochaba el no haber podido salvar a nadie aun teniendo a esas personas frente a él, y Arturia era un claro ejemplo de ello.

-Valla… ahora que me acuerdo, no podre cumplir mi promesa contigo pequeña emperatriz… -

.

.

.

La noche era extrañamente calida, el aroma de las rosas inundaba el ambiente y los petalos volaban por los alrededores a pesar de que no debía haber rosas en ese lugar.

Algo sobresalia de la oscura atmosfera.

Rojo…

El color rojo resaltaba con la luz de la luna, las dos figuras se encontraban sentadas a solo unos centimetros de distancia mientras observaban el mar frente a ellos.

Una figura pequeña y femenina y otra más grande y masculina.

-Me sigo preguntando que haces por aquí pequeña. – Dijo el hombre con un tono burlesco.

\- No me llames asi. – Respondió la chica sin mostrar emocion alguna pues ya estaba acostumbrada a que el hombre a su lado le hechara en cara su baja estatura.

\- Somos enemigos en esta guerra ¿Planeas pelear aquí? –

\- No es solo que… -

La chica no podía articular sus palabras y su mirada se notaba apagada llamando la atención del hombre.

-Dime Saber, hay algo que quieres decirme ¿no? – Pregunta sin rodeos.

\- ¿Por qué optas por pelear con el más peligroso? –

-¿Qué? –

El hombre de pelo blanco se sorprende por la repentina pregunta pero al cabo de unos segundos comprendió a que se refería.

-Dime Archer ¿por qué insistes en luchar con Lancer tan desesperadamente cuando bien puedes ir y vencer a algun otro servant? – Pregunta ella sin mirarlo. – Eh comprobado que tu fuerza es incuestionable sin embargo Lancer esta a otro nivel y es claro que serias derrotado por ella. –

\- ¿Acaso te preocupas por tu enemigo Saber? – Rie Archer. – Recuerda que casi acabo con tu vida de no ser por la interrupción de Rider. –

-Si… es verdad pero en tu mirada vi que no tenias deseos de luchar. –

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Y cuando te vi usar tu tesoro heroico… senti una tristeza absoluta en mi pecho como si más que representarte como a un heroe… representara el dolor que cargaste cuando estabas vivo. –

Archer se sorprendio ante tal confesión, ¿él era tan transparente o ella tenía los sentidos muy agudos?

El silencio continuó pues no sabia que responder a eso.

-Tu no quieres seguir peleando pero por alguna razón cuando se trata de Lancer tu mirada se ilumina. –

\- Sigo sin entender a que quieres llegar Saber. –

\- ¡Hablo de que no se que clase de heroe eres! – Grito molesta levantandose del suelo. – por sobretodo ¿por qué no me mataste cuando pudiste haberlo hecho más de una vez? Me eh estado preguntando eso y mi duda creció más cuando tambien perdonaste la vida de Caster y por si fuera poco luchaste con Berserker para protegerla. -

\- … -

\- Ni yo me entiendo por que te reprocho esto, es solo que pensar en que Lancer pueda matarte es algo que no me agrada. – Dijo finalmente con un eje de tristeza. – Yo amo la belleza y nunca antes eh visto una voluntad y un espiritu de lucha tan brillantes como los que posees, ¡algo tan bello no puede extinguirse de esa manera! –

Grito la chica comenzando a regañarlo.

Ella parecia aguantarse las ganas de llorar por el enojo que desbordaba.

-"Maldición esto se pone dificil" – Penso el albino con una gota de sudor corriendo por su cabeza. – Digamos que alguien me dijo una vez que el deber de un hombre era proteger y hacer sonreir a una chica. – Dijo con una sonrisa recordando la enseñanza del hombre al que llamó padre.

\- Oh ¿en serio? – Pregunta con ojos curiosos la chica de vestido rojo.

\- Si algo asi, es extraño pero por alguna razón es algo que no eh olvidado. –

\- ¡Umu! ¡Entonces ya se! – Exclamo fuertemente haciendo que Archer la mirara con confusión. - ¡Domus Aurea! –

\- ¿Eh? –

Sin previo aviso la oscura playa se convirtio en una bella edificación con alfombras rojas y miles de acabados dorados, ahora todo era practicamente un salon enorme y bello.

-¿Pero que diablos? – Fue lo único que pudo decir.

\- Archer tengo un favor que pedirte. – Dijo sonriente la chica.

\- Domus Aurea, acaso tu… -

\- ¿Bailarias conmigo? – Preguntó extendiendo su delicada mano.

La situación era dificil de analizar pues todo iba muy rapido, ese desde luego era el tesoro heroco de Saber y el nombre del mismo era Domus Aurea y si sus conocimientos no le fallaban solo había alguien relacionado con eso y por más dificil de creer que fuese, la prueba estaba frente a él sonriendo dulcemente.

-¿Por qué me pides eso? –

\- Solo me apeteció, además fuiste tú quien dijo que un hombre debía hacer feliz a una chica. – Dijo sonriendo audazmente.

\- En verdad eres una chica problemas. – Dijo suspirando.

\- ¡Umu! – La expresión complacida de la chica no cambiaba.

\- … - Archer no sabía ni que decir ante ella.

Podría ignorarla e irse pero por algún motivo algo lo motivo a aceptar esa ridicula propuesta.

-¡Umu, Regocijate Archer! No cualquiera es digno de entrar a mi teatro dorado. –

La chica como si fuese una niña a punto de recibir una muñeca nueva se acerco hacia el mago hasta quedar a unos 5 centimetros de distancia.

La diferencia de altura era graciosa pero simpatica de ver, Saber tomó la mano de Archer y la otra la posisiono en su hombro.

El albino estaba intranquilo y para su pesar era claro que aun quedaban vestigios de Emiya Shirou en él.

No solo por el hecho de verse obligado a bailar por una chica sino que bailaria con una extremadamente bella para su pequeña estatura.

Con vergüenza disimulada el mago posó su mano libre en la pequeña cintura de la chica y de repente una bella melodía comenzó a sonar.

 **(Tema: Instrumental Hikari o Ending de Fate stay Night luego de la pelea Archer vs Hercules)**

Los movimientos de ambos se sincronizaban bien, la chica sonreia de oreja a oreja mientras que el albino trataba de ocultar un ligero pero notorio sonrojo.

-Crei que no sabrias bailar Archer. –

\- Te sorprenderia saber las cosas ridiculas que se hacer además de esto. –

Saber se rio por un rato y desde ese punto continuarón moviendose al ritmo de la tonada.

La mirada jade de ella se enganchaba en los vacios ojos del mago quien por alguna razón no podia evitar esa mirada tan inocente y bella.

Decir que estaba hipnotizado por la belleza de la chica seria poco y era una suerte que sus movimientos pese a ser tranquilos no se viesen entorpecidos por ello.

-Saber tu… -

-Nero. –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- A ti te permitiré usar mi nombre para referirte a mi a solas, me llamo Nero Claudius y estoy muy orgullosa de presentarme como emperatriz de mi amada Roma.

\- "Cielos… al parecer mis sospechas no eran falsas" –

Ella incluso no vacilo en rebelar su identidad ¿qué planeaba?

-No tengo una identidad como tal pero puedes llamarme… Emiya – Dijo el mago con un leve suspiro.

\- ¡Umu! Entonces te llamare asi. –

El baile continuo un poco más hasta que la música se detuvo y el teatro comenzo a desaparecer poco a poco.

-Oye Emiya… -

\- ¿Hm? –

Nero mantenia su mirada oculta tras su flequillo como si quisiera ocultarse completamente.

-¿Bailarías conmigo de nuevo en el futuro? –

Emiya se sorprendió ante la petición sin embargo no supo que responder.

-Prometeme que si te enfrentas a Lancer sobreviviras y me concederas ese baile. –

Desde luego que no podía prometer algo imposible pero al ver los ojos cristalizados de la pequeña chica no pudo negarse.

-Esta bien… lo prometo. –

Dicho esto Nero alzó la mirada hacia el mago y sin siquiera darle tiempo de reaccionar ella se abalanzó sobre él, colgandose de su cuello mientras sellaba los labios masculinos con los suyos.

La cabeza de Emiya estaba hecha un desastre y sin saber que hacer exactamente dejo que sus propios instintos los cuales habían estado dormidos por una eternidad, lo dominaran.

Tomando la cintura de la emperatriz correspondió al beso el cual duró un par de minutos hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

Ambos se separarón lentamente y rapidamente Nero le dio la espalda para empezar a alejarse.

-Etto..¡Adios! – Exclamó desapareciendo rapidamente dejando a Emiya solo pensando en lo que había hecho.

Es verdad que desde que conoció a esa mujer habían pasado situaciones problematicas y esta sin duda se llevaba el premio gordo.

Ahora mismo no pensaba en nada más que en la suavidad de esos pequeños y delicados labios, el aroma a rosas que desprendia su cuerpo y ese sabor a cereza que aun reposaba en su boca.

Sin duda esa noche estaria muy ocupado con sus pensamientos…

Tambien prometió sobrevivir en su duelo con Lancer, pero su oponente no era cualquier servant…

Pelear con Arturia era algo que el necesitaba hacer y daba igual si ganaba o no…

 **CONTINUARA?**

 **Bueno pues hasta aquí llega esto 7v7 me pregunto si tiene futuro asi que espero opiniones y en caso de continuar solo digo que Emiya tendra lios muy serios ja ja.**

 **SAYONARA!**


	2. La indiferencia del destino

**NUEVO DESTINO**

 **¡HOLA! Veo que llamó la atención el capítulo, así que aquí está el comienzo de una larga y extraña historia ok no.**

 **Por cierto, continuare FSN Hero pronto así que no se preocupen.**

 **Fate pertenece a Type Moon y al genio de Nasu :'v yo solo soy un fan más.**

 **Día 1: LA INDIFERENCIA DEL DESTINO.**

Al abrir los ojos se encontró a sí misma en su lujosa habitación.

Era extraño, pero jamás se acostumbraría a vivir ahí y no en su vieja casa sin embargo como miembro de la asociación Tohsaka Rin debía permanecer en Inglaterra y cumplir sus obligaciones por muy estúpidas que fueran y si así es como las veía.

Ella cumplía con su deber sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento, pero por algún motivo se sentía vacía.

Quizás tenía que ver con aquel suceso de hace ya hace 2 años… el día en el que ella mando a la tumba a una persona influyente en su vida.

Tras 10 años de haberse graduado del instituto ahora como una prodigiosa hechicera a sus 28, las noticias importantes llegaban a sus oídos.

Un mago desconocido utilizaba la magia deliberadamente involucrándose en conflictos ocurridos en varias partes del mundo y no había día en el que no se enterara de algo nuevo.

Se rumoraba que era una clase de mercenario más los detalles eran desconocidos, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando una noche en la que regreso a su vieja ciudad y se dirigió al cementerio para visitar a sus padres… lo vio.

 **FLASHBACK.**

Frente a una gran lapida muy conocida por ella se encontraba una persona contemplando los nombres tallados.

 **Emiya Kiritsugu**

 **Ailysviel Von Einzbern**

 **Ilyasviel Von Einzbern**

Un hombre con una gabardina y un gorro cubriendo su cabello observaba tranquilamente a la vez que volteaba en dirección de la recién llegada.

Tohsaka Rin reconoció esa energía mágica, solo conocía a un idiota así.

Al verse las caras miles de emociones los asaltaron sin embargo ella solo pudo congelarse.

Cabello blanco…

Ojos vacíos…

Su piel era más oscura…

Una altura y complexión indudablemente considerable…

-Tohsaka ¿eres tú? –

Incluso su voz…

Todo en él había cambiado como si en frente de ella estuviera alguien diferente.

Él ya no era el mismo chico amable y servicial que conoció en aquel fatídico evento...

Estaba claro que ese inocente chico estaba muerto y frente a ella estaba un frio asesino…

-Así que volviste Emiya-kun - Dijo ella fríamente al recuperar el habla.

\- Si... has cambiado mucho. –

\- ¿Qué esperabas luego de 10 años? –

El tono de voz de Tohsaka Rin marcaba desprecio, ahora mismo no sentía más que rencor hacia el hombre frente a ella.

Con 28 años ella ciertamente había crecido físicamente haciéndose más hermosa a la vista del sexo opuesto y sus coletas habían desaparecido dejando suelto su cabello.

-Entonces aquel incidente con la bomba en Irak fue cosa tuya ¿no? – Pregunta la castaña.

\- ¿Lo sabes? –

\- Toda la asociación de magos hizo un lio por eso y ahora eres el más buscado por ellos… se te ha considerado un hereje de clase S. –

El hombre no respondía pues no había nada que responder a eso.

-Puesto que es mi deber te mataría aquí mismo pero debido a lo que representa este lugar te dejare ir hoy. – Dicho esto la castaña le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar. – La próxima vez no seré tan indulgente así que no quiero volver a ver tu cara… Adiós Emiya Shirou. -

\- Espera. –

Deteniéndose, pero sin dirigirle la mirada ella le pregunta:

\- ¿Qué? –

\- ¿Cómo están? -

\- ¿Puedes ser más específico? –

La paciencia de Tohsaka Rin llegaba a su limité.

-Taiga y Sakura. – Dijo sin rodeos el albino.

\- Ahora si te interesa saber ¿no? – La mujer suspira para luego seguir hablando. – Taiga… murió en un accidente automovilístico hace un mes. –

Tras decir esto los ojos del hombre casi se salían de su lugar.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada…

No sabía si era el shock de la noticia, tristeza o que simplemente no tenía ninguna palabra que decir.

-En cuanto a Sakura… una semana después de que te fuiste ella desapareció y no eh sabido nada de ella desde entonces. –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- La busque por meses y me adentre en la mansión Matou varias veces, pero no había rastro de nadie viviendo ahí. – Esta vez comenzó a caminar sin tener planeado detenerse otra vez. – Solo te diré que ambas sufrieron mucho tras tu partida… y yo también. – Dijo susurrando la última parte.

Volviendo a su soledad el hombre de pelo blanco mantuvo todo ese tiempo la mirada en el suelo.

 **END FLASHBACK.**

Sumida en sus pensamientos la castaña volvió al evento que marco terriblemente su vida.

 **FLASHBACK.**

Rodeado de muchas personas vestidas de negro…

En el centro de la sala un hombre atado caminaba hacia la horca llegando a la cima.

Luego de que las sogas rodearan su cuello el momento llego.

-Señorita Tohsaka, ya que usted fue quien logró atrapar al acusado ¿nos diría su nombre?-

La voz de otro hombre resonó en la sala dirigiéndose hacia la maga de ojos azules.

-No lo siento… jamás lo había visto en mi vida. –

Las palabras de la hechicera eran frías y rectas como siempre.

Ella así lo veía, ese de ahí no era más que un desconocido.

Él no era el chico que ella recordaba… no era la misma persona y por ende no le importaba.

Pero…

Justo antes de que la cuerda fuese soltada…

El hombre apresado sonrío abiertamente con esa característica inocencia que siempre había tenido.

Tohsaka Rin se paralizo al verlo y la imagen de un chico peli rojizo más joven y con la misma sonrisa llego a su cabeza, pero antes de que pudiese decir o hacer algo…

La vida de aquel mago cuyo nombre era desconocido para el mundo… se apagó.

 **END FLASHBACK.**

Los recuerdos eran tristes, pero aprendió a vivir con ellos.

Luego de aquel evento, Tohsaka Rinde ahora 30 años, derramo lagrimas por última vez.

Ahora mismo tenía una misión asignada y debía volver a su viejo hogar para cumplirla.

¿Cuál era esa misión se preguntarán?

Cualquiera diría que cierto evento término tras la batalla de un joven y novato mago acompañado de un poderoso familiar con el objetivo de destruir la fuente de una gran destrucción.

Pero lo cierto es que ese joven cometió el mismo error que su antecesor…

Creyendo que todo acabaría… nunca previo que eso sería un sueño vacío.

Mientras la magia y los hechiceros existan siempre volverá.

La guerra por santo Grial volvería a tomar lugar dentro de poco, la mano izquierda de la mujer era la viva prueba portando sus recién adquiridos sellos de comando.

Considerando su situación actual, la asociación le permitió volver a Fuyuki y cumplir su rol como Master en la que sería la sexta guerra por el santo grial.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto…

El sol iluminaba ciudad Fuyuki.

En el techo de un edificio con unos cuantos arboles dando la pinta de un jardín, una chica de cabello rosa tarareaba alegremente viendo el amanecer.

Un par de orejas se asomaban de su cabellera y una esponjada cola se movía de un lado al otro.

-¡Wooo! Por fin amaneció je je – Exclamaba felizmente. – Debo preparar el desayuno a Alisa-sama ante de que… -

\- ¡Caster quiero comida! –

\- ¡Kyaaaaa! –

El grito de una pequeña niña que parecía llegar apenas a los 12 hizo sobresaltar a la chica de cabello rosa.

La recién llegada vestida como la típica marinerita, mantenía una expresión seria en su rostro de muñeca, haciendo resaltar sus ojos violetas, su cabello negro permanecía suelto puesto que solo llegaba a sus hombros.

-¡Alisa-sama me asusto! –

\- Es tu culpa por irte sin avisar y quiero desayunar. –

\- Ñaaa está bien ya voy. –

Dicho esto, ambas se retiraron sin darse cuenta de que eran observadas.

-Así que esa pequeña es la master de Caster. -

La oscura silueta femenina susurraba oculta entre los arboles de aquel techo.

El sonido de una cadena arrastrándose retumbaba.

-Está a punto de comenzar… será mejor que le reporte a Sakura lo que eh descubierto. –

Dicho esto, la sombra desapareció del lugar.

.

.

.

 **En la costa …**

Un Yate se mecía con las olas del mar tranquilo.

-Ubwhaaaa estoy aburrida, sería más interesante si las olas fueran más salvajes. -

\- Es una lástima, pero no podremos comenzar a movernos hasta que todos los servants sean invocados. -

\- Por supuesto eso ya lo sé y no me importaría esperar un poco más. - Dijo la mujer sentada en un barril de sake. – Pero recuerda que yo solo trabajo si estás dispuesto a pagarme por ello master. -

\- Si si si ya, te daré el dinero que quieras siempre y cuando me obedezcas al pie de la letra. – ¡Genial entonces trato hecho! –

\- Bien entonces cuento contigo Rider. – Dijo el hombre castaño vestido con un traje veraniego blanco. – Me sorprendió el hecho de que fueras una mujer, pero comprobare tu fuerza cuando llegue el momento. –

\- ¡Ja! Te mostraré lo que mi galeón dorado es capaz de hacer. -

.

.

.

 **Edificio más alto de Shinto…**

-Bueno ya eh explorado bien esta zona así que estamos listas. –

\- Umu, estoy ansiosa porque comience. -

Observando el panorama se encontraban dos mujeres rubias.

\- Desde ahora proclamo que la victoria será mía o dejo de llamarme Luviagelita Edelfelt Mojojojojo –

Tras de la mujer la otra rubia de vestido rojo la observaba con una pequeña gota de sudor en su cabeza.

-Master… -

\- ¡Vamos Saber! – Grito con entusiasmo mientras comenzaba a correr.

\- ¡Woa! ¡Espera! –

.

.

.

Las horas pasaban y entrando la noche, Tohsaka Rin salía del aeropuerto y sin tomarse mucho tiempo se dirigió a su viejo hogar.

En el momento que entro a su sala la nostalgia la invadió y en seguida decidió preparar un poco del té que trajo consigo.

Sobrevivir a la guerra pasada había sido una proeza y ahora tenía el objetivo de hacerlo de nuevo.

Ahora lo más importante era invocar a su servant, aunque no contaba con un catalizador para esa tarea lo cual la enfadaba ya que era una costumbre involuntaria descuidar las cosas importantes en el último momento.

Espero un par de horas más hasta que dieron las 12 y decidió que eramomento de empezar.

Cuando iba rumbo a su sótano vio algo brillando en la mesa de su comedor y al tomarlo pudo ver que se trataba de un collar de oro con una joya verde incrustada.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse puesto que no tenía idea de donde había salido esa joya tan bella.

Comprobó que el collar no tenía ningún tipo de trampa o magia en ella y la coloco en su cuello.

Una vez en su sótano descubrió el círculo mágico que se encontraba dibujado ahí y empezó a concentrar su energía mágica esperando a que diesen las 2 am.

-Cielos… pensar que tengo que invocar un servant al azar. – Susurro molesta. – Como sea no importa quien salga de ahí, voy a ganar. –

Faltando unos minutos para la hora esperada, la castaña comenzó a recitar y activar sus joyas.

-Esta vez tengo que hacerlo mejor que la última. –

Tohsaka Rin ignoraba que clase de espíritu heroico seria su aliado sin embargo no le preocupaba.

Ella era una de las mejores en la asociación y sea quien fuese su servant estaba cien por ciento segura que con su energía mágica sería suficiente para invocar algo decente.

Aunque en el fondo era terca y esperaba invocar a un servant de clase Saber puesto que la última vez fallo con ese objetivo y lo más curioso es que ni siquiera recordaba que clase de servant tuvo durante la quinta guerra por el santo grial.

 **Mezclar plata y hierro.**

 **Piedra para los fundamentos del gran duque de los contratos.**

 **Mi gran maestro Shveinorg es mi antecesor.**

 **Una pared para los vientos descendientes.**

 **Las cuatro puertas deben ser cerradas y venir fuera de la corona.**

 **Dejemos el camino de las tres horquillas al reino cíclico.**

 **Encerrar…Encerrar…Encerrar…Encerrar…Encerrar.**

 **Cinco veces para cada repetición.**

 **Solamente destruye el tiempo encerrado.**

" _ **Anfang"**_

… **Anuncio**

 **Tu cuerpo estará bajo mi mando, mi destino será determinado por tu espada.**

 **Sigue el llamado del Santo Grial.**

 **Si tú obedecerás esta mente y esta razón, entonces responde a mi llamado.**

 **Haz un juramento aquí.**

 **Yo soy quien se convertirá en virtud en el más allá.**

 **Yo soy quien determinará el mal en el más allá.**

 **A través de los siete cielos sobre los tres grandes mundos.**

 **¡Surge del círculo de control, guardián del balance!**

Una vez terminado el ritual y la luz se desvaneció busco por toda la habitación a su servant sin poder encontrar nada.

-¿Eh?-

Y cuando estuvo a punto de decir otra cosa un detalle importante llego a su cabeza.

Era horario de verano y ella en ningún momento acomodo los relojes de su casa por lo que los relojes estarían atrasados una hora de lo que ella creía.

-Me lleva mi maldita costumbre de…. –

En ese momento una explosión azoto su sala y la mujer no pudo evitar sentir un deja vú aunque sabía que algo como eso no le había pasado en la ocasión anterior o es más ni siquiera se acordaba.

Al subir a su sala que desde luego dejo de ser una sala vio como una silueta de rojo estaba sentada arrogantemente en los escombros mientras apoyaba su pie en lo que parecía haber sido su silla favorita.

-¡Oye tú!- Gritó molesta a la persona sentada frente a ella. - ¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo destruyendo mi casa de esa manera?! –

Luego de un minuto de silencio el desconocido hablo.

-Hmp, esto es tan irónico. – Dijo en un tono un tanto deprimente. – Te vez mayor pero no has cambiado en nada… Rin. –

¿La llamó por su nombre?

-¿Cómo sabes…? –

Antes de terminar la pregunta el humo se había disipado y pudo verle la cara al sujeto.

Cabello blanco…

Ojos vacíos…

Eran los mismos rasgos que desde luego resaltaban mucho en él.

Recordó cuando había visto a cierta persona un año atrás a punto de ser ejecutado.

-Shirou…-

Tohsaka Rin se quedó sin palabras al reconocer al hombre frente a ella.

-Es extraño pero… por alguna razón me alegra verte Rin. –

El silencio reino en la habitación y en ese momento la heredera de los Tohsaka supo que la batalla seria aún más difícil pues ya no solo era pelear por su vida si no que tendría que luchar contra las emociones que su corazón liberaba tras mucho tiempo.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno aquí llega por el momento y agradezco a quienes comentarón porque significa mucho en serio.**

 **Bueno nos vemos en la próxima.**


	3. El caballero divino

**Lo que es tener tiempo libre j ojo bueno la verdad es que me inspiraron sus comentarios y les estoy agradecido.**

 **Bueno espero ir aclarando poco a poco las incógnitas y ahora sin más continuemos.**

 **Fate pertenece a Type Moon y a su mente maestra Kinoko Nasu y esta es una historia proveniente de un fan sin fines de lucro.**

 **NUEVO DESTINO.**

 **DÍA 2: El caballero divino.**

Era extraño…

Las últimas palabras que Alaya le había dado eran "tienes un nuevo trabajo"

Los recuerdos hasta antes de eso eran borrosos, pero a la vez tan claros.

Había tres escenarios en los que pudo haber cumplido su deseo de eliminar a su yo pasado y en las tres había fallado sin embargo no se arrepentía de ello.

Lo curioso es que en las tres ocasiones lo había protegido de una muerte segura.

Desde salvarle la vida a cierto trio de jóvenes al hacerle frente a un enorme monstruo…

Salvar a quien debía eliminar de una batalla que estaba más que perdida…

Y finalmente donar uno de sus brazos estando en sus momentos finales…

Quizás y al final su corazón aún conservaba parte de su humanidad.

Ahora volviendo al presente su situación no podía ser más irónica …

Su master estaba frente a él mirándolo con ojos desorbitados sumida en un silencio estremecedor.

-Debo decir que esta situación es incómoda para ti Rin, pero como puedes ver eh sido invocado como tu servant bajo la clase Archer y desde ahora lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti es traerte la victoria. –

\- Tch. –

Respingando la castaña salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación, su casa estaba hecha un desastre, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento pues ahora no sabía si era ira, sorpresa o simplemente dolor lo que sentía al ver al hombre que hasta hace un año había sido ejecutado frente a ella.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto? –

\- Es tal como lo vez Rin. –

-¡Kya!

Ante la repentina aparición del servant en su habitación la maga tropezó, pero antes de caer sintió los brazos de su servant rodeándola para evitar su caída topándose así con la mirada de él.

-La verdad fue inesperado el que me invocaran en este mundo precisamente. –

\- ¿Cómo es que te convertiste en un servant? –

La castaña apenas podía hablar pues la intensa mirada del hombre la intimidaba de alguna forma.

-Tras el accidente con la bomba en Irak sucedieron ciertas cosas y el día de mi muerte se decidió mi destino, pero no es algo de lo que me gustaría hablar y no es importante de todos modos. –

Dicho esto, la castaña volvió a acomodarse para poder dirigirse al albino.

-¿Entiendes que tu muerte fue por mi culpa no? – Interrogó con una mirada seria.

\- Así que eso es lo que te atormenta. –

El servant se dirigió hacia su ama y vio un adorno muy familiar en su cuello.

-Veo que el collar te gusto. –

\- ¿Eh? –

\- ¿Recuerdas la última vez que volviste a Fuyuki? –

La chica recordó aquella vez en que planeaba volver a su casa y entonces capto que fue el mismo día en que se volvió a topar con Emiya Shirou y tal como ella había prometido esa vez Tohsaka Rin no fue indulgente y lucho contra él con el único fin de atraparlo.

-¿Quieres decir que…? –

\- Así es, minutos antes de encontrarnos estuve en tu casa y deje el collar ahí para que en el momento en que entraras lo vieras… cuando lo vi en Egipto pensé en que se te vería bien ¿fue desafortunado no? diría que ese fue tu catalizador para invocarme. –

Las palabras del hombre eran vacías, pero contenían un poco de humor, pero por otro lado la maga solo pudo apretar dicho collar con fuerza mientras apretaba su mandíbula.

-¿Eres idiota?-

-¿Hm? –

\- ¡Sabias que yo estaría dispuesta a matarte y aun así se te ocurrió hacer esa idiotez! –

\- Puedes verlo como quieras, pero fue algo que quise hacer y la verdad ahora eso no es algo que me importe o afecte, si bien quizás mi muerte fue conducida por ti no es precisamente responsabilidad tuya sino mía debido al camino que escogí y siendo sincero no hubo instante en el que no odiara el rumbo que tomó mi vida ni momento en el que no ansiara la muerte definitiva… pero morir no me liberaría así que me daba igual que sería de mí. –

\- Es por eso que me pareció demasiado fácil derrotarte esa vez. –

El día en que lucharon, Rin estaba muy segura de que Emiya Shirou no peleó en serio con ella y tal fue su enojo que ella misma casi acabó con él…

-Muy bien… puesto que eres mi servant solo queda aceptarlo y continuar con esta ridiculez. –

La maga se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a salir.

-Vamos Archer, patrullaremos esta noche. –

\- Como ordenes Master. –

.

.

.

Una figura saltaba por los techos, hasta el momento en que llego a un lugar en el que había estado antes comenzó a meditar en si debía entrar.

-Quizás sea momento… -

Sin previo aviso una enorme bola de fuego fue disparada en su dirección.

Con un elegante movimiento esquivo el poderoso proyectil a la vez que aterrizaba en el suelo.

-Así que pudiste darte cuenta de mi presencia. –

-Por supuesto, ¿quién no notaria esa tenebrosa sed de sangre? –

\- Sabias que estuve aquí en la mañana por lo que veo. –

\- ¡Desde luego! je je – Rio con una sonrisa que pronto se volvió sombría. – Te pediré que te retires a menos que quieras que te mate Assassin. –

\- Supongo que es inevitable un encuentro contigo Caster, vine aquí a tomar la vida de tu master y estoy dispuesta a cumplir ese objetivo. –

\- Como gustes. –

La chica zorro, hizo aparecer un espejo circular que comenzó a levitar a su alrededor.

La mujer de larga cabellera comenzó a arrastrar sus cadenas.

Las cadenas comenzaron a rodear a Caster tratando de aprisionarla, Caster salto evadiendo con gracia el ataque mientras con un movimiento el espejo enredo las cadenas dejando expuesta a Assassin.

-¡Come esto! –

Lanzando un pergamino una poderosa corriente de aire ataco a la asesina logrando que impactara contra el suelo, pero un clavo había sido lanzado antes y logro hacer una cortada en la mejilla de Caster.

-Auch ¡pagaras por eso!-

Furiosa las orejas de la chica se erizaron mientras volvía a sacar otro pergamino.

\- ¡Congélate! -

Púas de hielo salían del suelo tratando de ensartar a la mujer de cabello largo siendo inútil cada intento pues los movimientos veloces de la asesina la salvaban de cada estocada.

En el último instante otra bola de fuego impactó frente a ella creando una explosión.

-¡Rayos! Creo que exageré… ojalá y Alisa-sama no se despierte. –

\- No está mal Caster, pero no es suficiente. –

\- Diablos sí que eres persistente. –

Ambas mujeres volvieron a encararse a punto de atacarse nuevamente.

.

.

.

Tohsaka Rin y Archer caminaban por las ya abandonadas calles hasta llegar a la ciudad vecina.

-Archer… -

\- Si puedo sentir un servant cerca de aquí. –

\- Su master viene con él y ambos despiden un aura de hostilidad. –

\- Solo están provocando así que mantente en guardia master. –

Frente a ellos una mujer de cabello rosado oscuro caminaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa burlona.

Destacaba por su extravagante atuendo y la gran cicatriz en su rostro, pero viéndola bien era una mujer atractiva, la ola de poder que desprendía era clara prueba de que no era humana.

Archer dándose cuenta de aquello se puso frente a su master.

-Servant Rider… es un gusto Archer. – Se presentaba sin borrar su arrogante sonrisa.

\- Vayamos al grano Rider… Trace On. –

Recitando su conjuro las espadas ying-Kanshou y yang-Bakuya aparecieron en sus manos.

Si antes Rin todavía dudaba un poco termino convencida al escuchar el conjuro que solo Emiya Shirou utilizaba.

-¡Perfecto! Yo también quiero comenzar de una vez. – Decía Rider mientras un par de pistolas aparecían en sus manos listas y cargadas. – Kinji tu ocúpate de la señorita. –

Tras de Rin el master de Rider hacia acto de presencia.

-Hola linda. –

La castaña volteo hacia su oponente poniéndose en guardia.

-No te preocupes, no quiero pelear contigo ya que nuestros servants van a hacerlo, solamente pienso evitar que interfieras en la batalla. –

Ante las palabras del sujeto Rin pensó en seguirle la corriente y ver como avanzaba la batalla.

Archer arremetió contra la pistolera tratando de cortar sus extremidades.

Rider por su lado comenzó a disparar con gran puntería mientras que sus balas eran repelidas con dificultad por las espadas de Archer.

-Grr que molesto. –

\- Ha Ha vamos Archer eso no es todo lo que tienes ¿o sí? –

\- ¿Quién sabe? –

Sin perder tiempo Archer continuo con sus ataques evitando las balas de Rider hasta que logró posicionarse frente a ella.

-Wow-

Antes de que las hojas cortaran el cuello de Rider estas chocaron contra las pistolas cosa que ella aprovecho para patear el abdomen del albino.

-¡Gha! –

\- ¡Adelante! –

Otra lluvia de balas calló sobre Archer, pero antes de ser alcanzado el caballero rojo se recuperó del ataque anterior y esquivo los proyectiles.

-¡Valla que eres bueno!. –

\- Lo mismo puedo decir de ti. –

Mientras tanto en un lugar más elevado cierto par observaba la batalla que se libraba.

-Para cómo van las cosas pareciera que Rider tiene controlada la batalla ¿Qué piensas Saber? –

\- No lo sé… pareciera que Archer aún no muestra ni siquiera un poco el alcance de sus habilidades. –

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

\- El nivel de poder mágico que sentí hace poco era de él y no era cualquier cosa. –

Volviendo a la confrontación…

-Muy bien veamos como evades esto "¡Cañones de carabella!" –

Tras d Rider un trio de cañones aparecieron y posteriormente dispararon furiosamente hacia Archer.

- **I´m the bone of my sword** -

El caballero de rojo proyecto un arco color negro y con un veloz enfunde disparo tres flechas a la vez destruyendo así las enormes balas de cañon.

-Bien, ahora si haces honor a tu clase. –

Adoptando nuevamente posición de pelea ambos estaban dispuestos a continuar pero…

-Hmp supongo que también lo sientes Rider. –

-Si… es un servant y esa energía mágica es temible. –

Ante lo dicho por los servant Rin y Kinji observaron extrañados como una fuerte explosión derrumbaba unos cuantos autos estacionados a unos metros de ellos.

-¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! – Exclamó Rin ante el desastre ocurrido.

Kinji también se notaba irritado sin embargo Rider y Archer se encontraban cada vez más nerviosos.

-¿Quién rayos es ese servant? – Se preguntaba por lo bajo el caballero rojo.

\- Mierda… parece que no podremos seguir Archer. – Dijo Rider sin borrar su sonrisa sin embargo el nerviosismo era claro en su voz.

Los pasos de pesuñas resonaban en la zona, a la distancia una sombra tomaba forma.

El incontenible poder que desprendía ponía cada vez más nerviosos a los presentes y en el momento en el que se acercaba, la forma de un gran caballo blanco y sobre todo su jinete se hicieron completamente visibles.

-Qué dem…-

De entre todos, el caballero de rojo era quien se veía más consternado pues el recién llegado se le hacía terriblemente familiar…

.

.

.

Por otro lado …

Tras contrarrestar el espejo de Caster la asesina opto por recurrir a su carta de triunfo sin embargo…

-"Assassin ¿qué estás haciendo?- Decía una voz que solo ella escuchaba. – Deja de perder el tiempo y dirígete hacia el centro. –

Sin objetar nada Assassin recupero su postura y velozmente saltó del edificio dejando a Caster perpleja.

-¿Are? Eso fue raro. – Decía rascando su cabeza hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. – ¡Una batalla! –

.

.

.

La situación se complicaba.

El cuerpo de Rider salió rodando mientras trataba de impedir que la sangre saliera de la herida en su estómago.

-¡Ghu! Valla en verdad está loca. – Las palabras de la pistolera contenían humor a pesar del dolor que la invadía.

-Este será tu fin Rider. –

-¡Hrunting! –

Una brillante flecha fue disparada pero antes de alcanzar a su objetivo esta fue repelida por el arma enemiga.

-¿Piensas entrometerte Archer? Puedo matarte a ti primero si así lo deseas. –

-Ni yo sé que rayos estoy haciendo… ¿quién demonios eres? –

El caballero de rojo se exasperaba más y más.

Sabía que había visto a esa mujer y tenía una idea en la cabeza, pero se negaba a aceptarla.

Aprovechando la situación el master de Rider logro llegar hasta su servant y desaparecer de ahí.

Rin por su lado no apartaba la vista del nuevo servant pues ella también suponía haberla visto antes.

-Si así lo deseas luchare contra ti Archer. –

\- Por el arma que cargas solo puedo suponer una cosa. –

-Así es, fui invocada bajo la clase Lancer. –

Sin más palabras que decir ambos prepararon sus armas y en un veloz galopeo Lancer arremetió contra Archer quien a su vez esquivo la estocada y disparo nuevamente más flechas.

Lancer evadió todas hasta que al final saltó de su corcel y ataco directamente una vez más siendo su lanza contrarrestada por el par de espadas gemelas.

Entablando un combate cuerpo a cuerpo Archer pudo notar la fuerza bruta que Lancer poseía y apenas podía contenerla.

-Para pertenecer a la clase de los arqueros no te defiendes mal pero… -

De un solo movimiento las espadas fueron destruidas dejando vulnerable al hombre de rojo.

Justo cuando la lanza atravesaría el torso de Archer un nuevo par de espadas detuvo la hoja.

-¿Qué? Pero si las destruí. –

La sorpresa era evidente, pero recuperando su seriedad el combate continuaba.

A una distancia considerable Assassin presenciaba la batalla analizando las habilidades de los involucrados.

-Archer morirá. – Informaba mentalmente a su servant sin embargo no recibió respuesta. - ¿Master? –

\- E…a ….ai..-

Las palabras de su master eran difíciles de comprender.

Mientras tanto el metal resonaba, Rin pensó en respaldar a su servant sin en cambio…

-¡No te metas Rin! –

No era por creer que podía arreglárselas solo.

Él sabía que su master estaría en peligro si intentará algo.

Lancer era inhumanamente poderosa incluso para un servant.

-Es inútil –

\- Grrg –

Las espadas fueron destruidas nuevamente.

Algo no andaba bien.

Lancer era fuerte y lo reconocía pero…

No había forma de que sus proyecciones fuesen tan débiles.

No estaba concentrado y por ello sus creaciones eran ridículamente frágiles.

Lancer dando un giro rápido pateo al caballero haciéndolo retroceder y justo cuando la estocada final se dirigía hacia él…

Los disparos oscuros de la master de Archer desconcertaron a Lancer dándole una oportunidad al albino de poder tomar una distancia segura.

-Me había olvidado de tu master, me ahorraría mucho si acabo con ella primero. –

\- Tch Rin siempre haciendo lo que quiere… aunque ya estoy acostumbrado. – Se quejaba el hombre ante la imprudencia de su master. - ¡Lancer! Si quieres ir por Rin vas a tener que acabar conmigo primero. –

-Si asi lo deseas. –

Dicho esto, el arco de Archer volvió a aparecer en sus manos.

- **Steel is my body and fire is my blood** -

La lluvia de flechas caía nuevamente ante la visión de Lancer.

La mayoría en cambio era repelida mientras se acercaba poco a poco al arquero.

El caballo de color blanco retornaba hacia su jinete, ahora la velocidad de Lancer era extremadamente alta.

Archer sabía que la clase Lancer era la más veloz, pero esto era ridículo.

-¡Mierda! –

En un descuido Archer fue embestido por el enorme corcel siendo estrellado contra el duro suelo.

Reincorporándose de nuevo pudo sentir un gran corte en su hombro izquierdo.

-¡Archer! –

Antes de siquiera reaccionar Lancer por medio de su lanza golpeo al servant de Tohsaka Rin derribándolo al instante nuevamente.

El golpe lo había aturdido y con dificultad por lo que apenas y pudo sentarse tratando de asimilar las cosas.

Dejando su corcel, Lancer se acercaba a paso lento hasta él quedando frente a frente y observándolo desde arriba.

Archer en cambio al verla detenidamente a los ojos por primera vez pudo verlo.

La mirada que ella le daba era fría pero curiosamente una extraña calidez inundaba su pecho.

Sus brillantes ojos…

Ese rostro tan fino y terso…

Y su cabello dorado tan brillante incluso en la noche…

Su apariencia era más madura pero no había duda…

-¿Sa…ber? –

" **No sabía si era por el miedo o por el shock de la situación…**

 **No…no era por eso…**

 **Perdí la capacidad de hablar ante la belleza de la chica frente a mí"**

Esa noche ella lo salvó y ahora sería ella quien le daría muerte.

El destino podía ser tan ridículamente difícil de entender.

En el momento que la lanza estuvo por atravesar su corazón…

-¡Veil of petals! –

Ante la presencia de un nuevo atacante Lancer solo pudo defenderse de la hoja de una espada carmesí.

-Mo jojojojo – Reía una mujer que Tohsaka Rin pudo reconocer perfectamente. - ¡Bien hecho Saber! –

\- ¡Luvia! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! –

\- Hola Rin solo vine a darte una mano. –

La orgullosa sonrisa de la recién llegada ponía irritada a la castaña, pero por otro lado se sentía aliviada.

-¿Eres un master también? –

\- ¡En efecto! – Exclama orgullosa. - ¡Saber muéstrales tu gloria a estas pobres almas! –

Encarando a Lancer una pequeña chica vestida de rojo, pero curiosamente con un parecido físico terrible a cierta mujer hablo hacia el servant a su espalda.

-Esto va en contra de mis deseos, pero es una orden directa de mi master así que por esta ocasión te prestaré mi ayuda por lo tanto ¡levántate de esa patética posición servant Archer! –

Una cosa tras otra…

La mujer que acababa de aparecer tenía ese rostro también, pero estaba al tanto de que no era ella…

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la mujer de cabello dorado con la cual había estado luchado hace poco.

-Ella no es Saber o al menos eso quisiera creer… lo único que puedo asegurar es que se trata de Arturia Pendragon. –

El héroe divago un momento en sus recuerdos…

Sus recuerdos de la quinta guerra eran distantes, pero si había algo que jamás olvidaría sería su contrato con el rey de los caballeros … la chica que deseaba cambiar el pasado y que él no pudo salvar debido a su obsesión por convertirse en un justiciero.

Entonces fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que en algún momento el deseo de Arturia se cumplió y el resultado…estaba frente a él ahora.

-¿Qué eh hecho? –

.

.

.

En un bosque completamente oscuro una voz temible daba órdenes a su familiar.

-Muy bien Berserker entonces como puedes ver Lancer es el más peligroso así que aprovecharemos que ahora mismo esta entretenida con esos dos. –

\- Sin problemas viejo, la sangre de las bellas palomillas reunidas ahí serán mi premio y como recompensa les permitiré escuchar mi canción antes de que comiencen a chillar como cerdos. –

La chica oculta entre la oscuridad se relamía los labios de la emoción.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno este será el último capitulo en un buen tiempo, pero espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Descuiden porque aun si la acción esta comenzando muy rápido aún no es gran cosa :v además podemos hacer las siguientes preguntas sobre que les puede interesar más**

 **¿Quién ganará la guerra?**

 **o**

 **¿Quiénes y cómo conformaran el harem aquí ?**

 **Y como un Extra a quien podremos dejar como la "reina" porque siempre hay una favorita ja ja**

 **Quizas sea bueno aguardar un poco hasta que las relaciones vayan floreciendo o quizás ustedes ya empiecen a apoyar algún bando.**

 **En fin hasta la próxima!**


	4. BAD END 1 La sombra

**NUEVO DESTINO.**

 **Bueno chicos, doy las gracias a todos pues cada comentario me da inspiración y bueno tengo una idea muy curiosa, pero se desarrollará en cuanto sigan leyendo. X'D**

 **Fate es de Type Moon y del genio de Nasu y esta historia solo es para entretener.**

 **Día 3: BAD END 1 "La sombra."**

La batalla se volvía tediosa.

Saber blandía una espada de color rojo casi tan grande como ella.

La espadachín luchaba a la par con Lancer sin embargo no había ningún progreso en sus ataques.

Por otro lado, Archer observaba en silencio la situación, miles de cosas le revolvían la mente, pero al final optó por no pensar mucho en ello.

-Tch –

A la distancia la master del caballero rojo se impacientaba más y más.

-¿Qué rayos hace ahí parado? –

\- Parece que tu servant perdió las ganas de pelear señorita Tohsaka. – Rio con cierta burla Luvia.

\- ¡Cállate! - Grito furiosa para luego dirigirse a su servant. - ¡Archer deja de perder el tiempo y acaben con Lancer de una vez! –

El aludido no presto atención a los reclamos a la vez que su mirada se tornaba más dura todavía y de repente…

-Hay alguien cerca. –

Sin tomarse la molestia de decir algo el servant desapareció de la vista de todos.

-¡¿Qué?! –

-Oye señorita Tohsaka ¿a dónde fue ese sujeto? –

La maga de cabello rubio se veía visiblemente molesta.

-Me tomo la molestia de venir a ayudarte y así es como me pagas. –

-¡No es mi culpa que ese idiota haga lo que se le pega la gana, además nadie te pidió tu ayuda! –

Independientemente de la discusión de ambas mujeres.

Saber continuaba intercambiando golpes con su oponente, había sentido una extraña presencia por lo que lo más lógico era que Archer había ido a verificar de quien se trataba.

No tenía inconveniente con ello sin embargo no sabía si podría contener a la mujer con la que luchaba tan ferozmente por mucho tiempo.

Decir que era fuerte era poco decir, pero por su orgullo y amor hacia su querida Roma no estaba dispuesta a perder.

.

.

.

En una zona poco apartada del campo de batalla se hallaba ya el servant de Tohsaka Rin con un aura desafiante.

-Ya sé que estás ahí ¿por qué no sales? –

\- Valla valla cariño sí que eres impaciente. –

Parada en un poste de luz una delgada figura resaltaba con la luz de la luna.

-Te daré un concierto que no olvidarás. -

La siniestra chica se relamía los labios, un vestido de loli gótica muy extraño, cuernos, una cola y lo que parecían ser garras en sus manos…

Por ultimo una lanza bastante grande y notoriamente pesada que podría despedazar lo que sea.

-Por la forma en que luces dudo que seas assassin o Caster, pero no tendría sentido que seas… -

Antes de terminar la oración una voz ronca y profunda resonó en el área.

-Espera Berserker, el plan era que atacaras a Lancer sin llamar la atención. –

-¿Eh, quiere decir que hoy no me presentaré? – Pregunta la chica desilusionada.

-Así es, por ahora no atacaremos. –

Esa asquerosa voz…

Le era terriblemente familiar al servant rojo…

-Tú…-

-Vaya ¿no es el heredero de Emiya? – Pregunta con un eje de sorpresa para empezar a reír descontroladamente. - Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ya veo ya veo mira que curiosa es la vida, pensar que hasta hace poco estabas muerto luego de aquella ejecución a manos de la asociación de magos. - Las risas continuaban. – Nunca me habría imaginado que un mocoso como tú se convertiría en un espíritu heroico, debería decir "bienvenido a casa Emiya Shirou" –

-Emiya Shirou ya no existe, al igual que tu dentro de poco… Matou Zouken. -

\- Vaya que eres hostil joven. –

\- Ahórratelo, debo admitir que me sorprende verte ya que para este punto ya deberías estar muerto. –

El anciano rio sombríamente haciendo que Archer apretará los puños.

Berserker observaba despreocupadamente lo que sucedía.

-Tienes razón la verdad yo también estoy un poco impresionado por haber logrado mantenerme vivo más de lo que esperaba en el momento que acabo la guerra anterior, pero ahora estoy seguro de que mi tiempo está verdaderamente medido. –

\- Entonces debo asumir que quieres obtener el santo grial que aparecerá en esta guerra ¿verdad? -

-Podría decirse que si, aunque cuento con un plan un poco más complejo. –

-¿Qué? –

\- Por otro lado, eh escuchado que los Einzbern, crearon el homúnculo definitivo aún mejor desarrollado que los anteriores ja – Riendo tranquilamente Zouken continuó hablando. – Es solo una mocosa y creo que su nombre era Alisa, sin mencionar que curiosamente ella es la master de Caster en esta guerra. –

\- ¿Esa chica es la master de los Einzbern? –

\- Para nada, esa chica no debía ser un master, pero parece que escapo y ahora el auténtico master que representa a esos idiotas está aquí. – Tras decir esto el viejo mago puso una mirada seria. – Ya conociste a su servant, Lancer. –

.

.

.

Saber comenzaba a cansarse, no importaba que tanto lo intentará simplemente sus ataques eran desviados.

-A este paso me obligara a usar mi Noble Phantasm. –

En un parpadeo unas joyas cayeron alrededor de Lancer a la vez que creaban un muro de fuego.

Volteando tras de si, vio tanto a su master como a la de Archer con sus circuitos mágicos encendidos.

-¿Qué hacen? –

-Tal vez así tengamos una oportunidad. – dijo Luvia preparándose.

\- Muy bien, prepárense. –

Entre las llamas la figura de la lancera caminaba dignamente sin señales de daño recibido.

-Terminaré con esto ahora. –

.

.

.

Decidido a eliminarlo ahí mismo, Archer se lanzó hacia el viejo.

En un fuerte choque Berserker contratacó con su enorme lanza haciéndolo retroceder.

-Ara será mejor que no te olvides de mi Archer. – Dijo sonriente la chica de cabello rosa.

\- Supongo que debo encargarme de ti primero. –

Volviendo a chocar sus armas, el moreno de inmediato se dio cuenta de que esa chica era muy fuerte para su tamaño.

-¿Qué te parece esto? –

Haciendo un rápido movimiento, Berserker paso su lanza entre sus piernas a la vez que esta era arrojada con fuerza hacia su oponente.

Archer a duras penas esquivando ese ataque desapareció sus espadas para luego equiparse con su arco.

-Trace On –

Con sus circuitos preparados el héroe disparo sin cesar una gran cantidad de flechas. –

-¡Whaaaaa! – La chica gritaba con horror mientras esquivaba los proyectiles. – ¡Pagarás por eso Arrrg! - Dando un gran salto la cola que sobresalía de la espalda baja de Berserker aumento considerablemente de tamaño y se dirigió hacia el héroe.

-Maldición. –

El estruendo hizo levantar una gran cantidad de tierra a la vez que Archer se estrellara unos metros más lejos de donde estaba.

-Tch… ¿dónde está? – Observando hacia los lados pudo escuchar la risa del viejo mago resonando por todo el bosque.

\- Espero que nos veamos pronto hijo de Emiya, te recomiendo volver con tu ama o las cosas podrían salir mal. –

Dicho esto, el silencio volvió.

Archer estaba molesto, pero recordó las palabras de Zouken y comenzó a pensar sobre lo que debía hacer.

La clase Archer tiene un cierto grado de independencia por lo que si quería podía tomar algunas decisiones por su cuenta.

.

.

.

Supongo que yo:

" **Al diablo con Zouken, debo volver con Rin."**

" **Debo ir tras él."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Está claro que no puedo dejarlo escapar, podría convertirse en una amenaza y podría lamentarlo después. – Decidido Archer comenzó a correr al interior del bosque. – Rin no está sola así que puedo confiar en que estará bien, debo encargarme de Zouken y Berserker. –

La chica de cabello rosa no parecía tener una magnitud de poder como Hercules así que estaba seguro de poder vencerla.

Paso un rato corriendo y no había rastros de enemigos, todo lo que había era oscuridad.

-No parece que estén… ¡¿Qu….?! –

Antes de darse cuenta sus brazos y piernas fueron atadas con unas cadenas dejándolo completamente inmovilizado y vulnerable.

-No… puede ser. –

En la punta de una rama, Archer vio a una mujer de largo cabello morado.

Ella era quien lo retenía.

Su expresión era fría y sus ojos permanecían ocultos.

-Tu eres… -

Archer la conocía…

No había duda de que esa mujer era…

-Parece que la emboscada de assassin funcionó fufufu. – Dijo una seductora voz.

\- Tch… así que ahora fue invocada como Assassin. –

\- ¿Ya nos conocíamos acaso… Archer? –

La pregunta del servant femenino hizo sonreír cínicamente al héroe.

-No tienes idea. –

Una extraña sensación invadió a Assassin pero la voz de su master la hizo prestar atención.

Una sombra comenzó a emerger del suelo frente a Archer y poco a poco una silueta femenina iba tomando forma.

-¡¿Sakura?!-

\- A pasado mucho tiempo sempai fufu. –

\- Sakura… tú eras la sombra. – Dijo recordando lo que sucedió en uno de sus tantos sueños

Archer observaba con una mirada triste a la chica frente a él, la chica ya no era como solía ser.

En su mirada solo reflejaba muerte y pesar.

-Te extrañe mucho sempai… cuando me entere de la noticia de tu muerte mi mundo se vino abajo. – Las palabras de la chica eran como una apuñalada al pecho del héroe. – Nunca me importo si sempai y yo no teníamos un futuro juntos, tan solo quería que sempai fuese feliz y esa era mi razón de vivir. – Sakura abrazo el cuerpo inmóvil del espíritu heroico mientras el lodo negro comenzaba a rodearlo desde las piernas.

\- Sa…ku…ra. –

La energía de Archer se desvanecía más y más.

Posteriormente se dio cuenta de que el contrato con su master se había roto.

Eso solo significaba una cosa…

-Valla, nee-san y Luvia-san están muertas fufufufu ¡ha ha ha ha ha ha! –

No podía sentir la presencia de Saber tampoco…

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?

Rin era una hechicera increíble y podía asegurar que la otra chica y Saber eran fuertes pero...

Pensar que podrían vencer a Lancer era aspirar a mucho.

Rin había pagado el precio por su estupidez.

Ahora el sería el siguiente.

-Muy bien sempai… ahora estaremos juntos para siempre…tú y yo. –

El lodo negro cubrió al héroe.

Todo era negro ahora y su cuerpo se sentía cansado.

Ya no sabía que pasaba a su alrededor, ni siquiera el lapso de tiempo que pasaba.

Su alma ahora le pertenecía a Sakura.

Era extraño.

Había una sola cosa de la cual quizás él podría intentar convencerse de que era un punto positivo.

Ya no volvería de nuevo.

Esta era su última batalla.

Su anhelo había sido cumplido de la peor forma posible, sin embargo…

Este era el final de su existencia como counter guardian.

La última imagen que apareció en su mente fue la de una joven chica de cabellos dorados sonriéndole cariñosamente a la vez que su vestido de color azul revoloteaba con el viento.

 **BAD END 1.**

 **Bueno hasta aquí llego, gracias a mis lectores no saben cuanto se los agradezco ja ja :v bueno espero sus opiniones y díganme que les parece este tipo de capítulos y descuiden a pesar de este desenlace tan miserable no significa que ya acabo.**

 **Nos vemos ¡Sayonara!**


	5. Bendecido por Amaterasu

**NUEVO DESTINO.**

 **Bueno no hay mucho por decir, si la idea del "band end" les parece interesante pues agrego que habrá más.**

 **Bien sigamos, la acción parará por un momento para dar lugar a lo bueno 7v7 ja ja (tal vez)**

 **Bueno ya saben, Fate no es mío y solo Nasu es el absoluto genio tras esta franquicia.**

 **DÍA 4: Bendecido por Amaterasu.**

Supongo que yo:

" **Al diablo con Zouken, debo volver con Rin."**

" **Debo ir tras él."**

.

.

.

Es una estupidez pensarlo, abandonar a su master no podía ser una opción teniendo en cuenta el tipo de oponente al que se enfrentaba.

-Tch, ese maldito anciano… tengo mejores prioridades ahora mismo. –

Refunfuñando, el héroe corrió en dirección hacia donde estaba su master.

A unos metros de donde se encontraba Archer una figura le observaba en silencio.

-Sempai… -

.

.

.

Mientras…

Las 3 mujeres apenas podían contener al servant de la lanza.

Luvia y Rin apenas podían mantenerse de pie debido a las heridas y por su lado Saber se negaba a rendirse.

-Tu noble phantasm podría ser tu única oportunidad Saber. – Decía la mujer con una fría mirada. – Pero no te daré la oportunidad de utilizarlo. –

\- ¡Eso lo veremos! –

Blandiendo su espada carmesí una gran oleada de fuego se dirigía hacia Lancer.

Logrando evadir las llamas, Lancer dio un salto a la vez que un corcel de color blanco aparecía corriendo hacia ella.

Ya montada en el enorme caballo, los galopes del animal aumentaban con la intención de atacar a Saber.

-Increible… es veloz. –

Lancer utilizaba su velocidad tratando de apuñalar a su rival y mientras más pasaba el tiempo cada vez más certeras eran las estocadas.

Ya lo suficientemente agotada, Saber observo directamente como la lanza de la otra rubia iba con furia hacia ella.

-No…es posible. –

\- Este es el fin… emperatriz de Roma. –

\- ¡¿Qué?! –

El impacto se acercaba, pero antes de que la contienda concluyera de esa forma una luz comenzó a rodear el área haciendo que ambas servants se detuvieran asombradas al verse rodeadas por una llamarada que salía del suelo.

Recuperando la vista ambas se vieron así mismas completamente alejadas una de la otra.

El lugar había cambiado completamente a un área desértica completamente rodeada de espadas.

Justo en el centro se encontraba el servant de Tohsaka Rin.

- **Unlimited…¡Blade Works!** –

A la distancia Luvia y sobretodo Rin observaban atentamente.

-¡¿Una barrera de realidad?!- Exclamaba Luvia. – Señorita Tohsaka ese tipo no es un simple arquero ¿cierto? –

Rin no contesto, por supuesto que ese idiota no era un arquero ni mucho menos un espadachín. – Es un mago. –

-Muy bien Lancer, ya te divertiste mucho con ellas… es mi turno. –

\- ¿Esta barrera es lo que te representa como héroe Archer? –

Ambos se miraban de forma desafiante hasta que la rubia siguió hablando.

-No soy capaz de saber quién fuiste y eso me intriga. –

\- Ohhh ¿en serio? –

\- Estoy al tanto de la identidad de los servants de esta guerra exceptuando la tuya. –

\- Interesante, para mí también es curioso encontrarme cara a cara con el rey de los caballeros. – Decía el peliblanco con voz seria. – "Después de todo no eres tal y como te recuerdo. – Pensó.

\- ¿Puedo saber cómo supiste quién era yo Archer? –

\- Podrá parecerte una tontería, pero siento como si tú y yo ya nos conociéramos y tan solo lo deduje. -

\- A pesar de que nunca te eh visto antes. – Decía ella con un rostro sereno.

\- Eso es lo más extraño. – Rio con cierto cinismo.

Saber tan solo se mantenía callada, aquel mundo le daba una sensación de tristeza y no sabía exactamente el porqué.

Estaba claro que había un significado profundo en ese mundo, pero había algo en lo que estaba de acuerdo con Lancer y es que ella tampoco podía descifrar que espíritu heroico era Archer.

-Pienso terminar esto de un solo movimiento… Arturia Pendragon. –

Sabía su nombre.

La lancera no dijo nada por unos segundos hasta que opto por preguntar por algo que ahora le había comenzado a causar interés.

\- ¿Puedo saber tu nombre Archer? –

\- Me gustaría sin embargo yo no tengo algo tan simple como un nombre. –

Sonriendo amargamente el espíritu heroico soltaba aquellas palabras sin tomarles demasiada importancia por otro lado, todas las mujeres presentes abrían la boca de sorpresa.

Rin se preguntaba el significado de esa confesión, ¿no tenía un nombre?

Era ilógico puesto que ella sabía perfectamente la identidad de su servant ¿sería una forma de querer ocultar su identidad? No… viera como se viera era una excusa ridícula y nada creíble.

-¿A qué te refieres Archer? – Preguntaba Lancer sin poder ocultar su propia sorpresa.

\- Es simple… convertirme en un espíritu heroico significó dejar atrás todo lo que fui incluyendo mi propia humanidad e identidad. –

\- ¿Cómo? –

\- Tal y como escuchaste Arturia, alguna vez fui un humano común y lo que vez frente a ti es el resultado de un ideal que solía tener un chico que soñaba con ser un héroe. -

Las palabras de Archer eran tan vacías y dolorosas, Rin sentía una gran tormenta en su cabeza pues sabía a la perfección la clase de vida que tuvo ese retorcido hombre y estaba segura de que lo poco que ella sabía no era más que el principio de su sufrimiento.

-Pero hay algo de lo que puedes estar segura. – Sin apartar su fría mirada de la rubia Archer encendió sus circuitos mágicos dándole forma poco a poco a una espada. – Mi ideal tuvo un origen y es algo que jamás olvidaré sin importar cuanto tiempo pase. – Todo el lugar temblaba a la vez que una gran ola de viento golpeaba a todos los presentes, la espada que se materializaba en las manos de Archer de repente fue rebelada dejando a Lancer con una expresión difícil de describir. – Sobre la persona que más admiré y respeté yo siempre voy a ser "Emiya."

Lancer galopó hacia Archer decidida a acabarlo en ese momento, la espada que había proyectado era una que ella conocía muy bien y no podía evitar preguntarse por qué ese hombre blandía un arma como esa.

-"Es casi un hecho que no podré salir vivo después de proyectarla, pero si puedo vencerla no habrá sido un desperdicio". –

\- "Así que Emiya… te venceré a como dé lugar". –

Lancer reunió su energía mágica lista para usar su Noble Phastasm para contrarrestar el poderoso ataque que se avecinaba. Archer ya con su arma lista corrió a toda velocidad y en un segundo dos armas sagradas chocaron.

\- ¡Rhongomyniad! –

\- ¡Excalibur! -

La luz dorada se extendió hasta que todo se desvaneció.

.

.

.

-Caster. –

\- ¡Entendido! –

.

.

.

Su cuerpo estaba cansado, lo que menos quería ahora era abrir los ojos.

Quizá lo mejor era mantenerse así y librarse de los problemas.

Una sensación cálida comenzó a invadir su cuerpo.

Sorpresivamente estaba en paz y no le disgustaba para nada.

El calor vino acompañado de una extraña esencia que le recordaba a las fresas.

Sentía algo suave a pesar de que estaba oscuro, era una textura suave, sedosa y … ¿redonda?

-ñem ñem ñem. –

Una especie de quejidos se escuchaban cerca de él.

-¡Kya! Me haces cosquillas. –

Ahora escuchaba cosas ¿una mujer?

-Mooo señor Archer eres un atrevido si me sigues tocando de esa manera. -

La voz hablaba en tono juguetón y hasta seductor.

¿qué diablos pasaba?

Debería estar en su sueño eterno escuchando las estupideces de siempre acerca de su esclavitud en nombre de Alaya etc.

Harto de esa situación abrió sus ojos para encontrarse en una habitación blanca.

El problema no era eso, sus sentidos se recuperaban y noto que en primer lugar estaba desnudo y tener a una extraña (pero atractiva) chica con orejas y cola (desnuda cabe decir) frente a él abrazándolo, no era algo que ni en sus alocadas fantasías de adolescente se le hubiese ocurrido.

-¡¿…?¡ -

\- Valla que eres tosco, ¿seguirás apretando mi pecho con tus manos? –

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Tohsaka y Edelfelt se encontraban sentadas en una linda sala disfrutando una taza de té siendo acompañadas por una chica más joven de cabellera negra.

Cualquiera que las viera diría que pasarían una mañana relajada y bella pero…

-¡GUOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! –

Un estruendoso grito masculino hizo que aquella linda mañana se fuera a la basura.

-Oh Rin parece que tu servant ya despertó. – Decía la niña dándole un sorbo a su té sin darle mucha importancia.

\- Si… me imagino el sermón que me dará cuando se calme. – Decía la maga con un sonrojo en su rostro. – Un momento, Luvia en el cuarto de al lado no estaba… -

.

.

.

Volviendo a cierta habitación una pequeña chica rubia fue despertada por aquel terrible grito y sin pensarlo mucho corrió hacia el origen del mismo sin notar siquiera que solo vestía ropa interior sin su característico vestido rojo.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?! – Exclamo Saber abriendo la puerta de golpe para luego apreciar una vista muy comprometedora.

Una mujer en la cama cubriendo su feminidad con sábanas y un hombre muy bien conocido por ella que además de darle la espalda se encontraba completamente expuesto.

Ante la intrusión Archer volteo para toparse cara a cara con el rostro sonrojado de Saber.

Su única opción ahora era cubrir sus partes nobles con sus manos sin embargo el que la mujer en la cama se riera divertidamente y la otra lo viera ¿aterrada? No ayudaba en nada.

El silencio se mantuvo hasta que una cabecita se asomó por la ventana.

-Caster si ya terminaron con su "trio" vengan abajo rápido. –

-¡Si Alisa-sama¡ -

Caster enseguida se levantó usando las sábanas como vestimenta ante la mirada atónita de Saber y Archer.

-No es mala idea… ¿Quieren hacerlo? – Preguntaba con una sonrisa zorruna.

-¡MAAAASTEEERRR! –

Oh sí, no hacía falta decir quien gritaba.

Definitivamente Rin lo escucharía porque algo le decía que ella tuvo algo que ver en esto.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno, luego de pasar un mal momento llegó el momento que todos esperábamos y espero que sigan disfrutando.**

 **Cuento con sus comentarios y opiniones por favor o no sentiré ganas de escribir :,v**

 **¡SAYONARA!.**


	6. El poder de las mujeres

**NUEVO DESTINO.**

 **¡Volví! Estoy probando mis habilidades humorísticas asi que espero me salga bien.**

 **Respecto a cierta pregunta sobre la personalidad de Archer solo quiero aclarar que por más retorcido y serio que sea aún hay vestigios del Emiya Shirou que conocemos y por lo menos en Extra pude comprobar mejor eso.**

 **Bien ya saben esta historia es mia y la franquicia de Fate pertenece a Type Moon y a su gran genio Kinoko Nasu.**

 **Día 5: El poder de las mujeres.**

Luego de ser humillado esa mañana y recuperar su ropa cabe decir, Archer habló seriamente con su master hasta que Alisa (desgraciadamente) decidió intervenir.

-No entiendo ¿por qué estás tan molesto? – Preguntaba la chica encendiendo la ira del servant. –Si Caster no te brindaba su poder mágico habrías desaparecido y deberías sentirte afortunado de pasar la noche con dos mujeres a la vez ya que el plan era que Caster solo debía mantener contacto físico estando desnudos y no llegar a tanto. –

\- N..N…¡No hicimos nada de eso! – Rugió Saber completamente roja. - ¡Deja de decir tonterías! –

Archer se mantenía callado mientras trataba de no decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirse y Caster solo reía por lo bajo.

Rin y Luvia solo veían la situación con cierta vergüenza.

-Ahora que lo dices ciertamente es imposible que ustedes hicieran algo. – Dijo finalmente Alisa tranquilizando a Saber.

-Gracias. -

– Después de todo ambas aun despiden ese olor a virgen. –

-¡¿Qu….?!-

\- ¡Alisa-sama! –

La revelación fue soltada de golpe sonrojando intensamente a las involucradas, a las dos magas e incluso al único hombre presente.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves pequeña bruja?! – Rugía más intensamente Saber.

\- ¿No es así? –

\- ¿Eh? B…Bu…Bueno ¡eso es…! –

\- ¿Acaso tienes experiencia con hombres Saber? –

\- ¡P..Por supuesto! ¿Qué clase de emperatriz sería si no conociera ese campo? –

La afirmación de Saber no era convincente sin embargo Alisa decidió torturarla un poco.

-Entonces debo suponer que conoces a la perfección el cuerpo masculino. –

\- S..Si. –

\- Entonces no debería importarte ver a uno desnudo ahora mismo. –

\- ¿Qué quieres de…? –

Haciendo uso de magia Alisa chasqueo sus dedos a la vez que la vestimenta de Archer desapareciera dejándolo nuevamente como Dios lo había traído al mundo.

-¡Oye! – Exclamaba el pobre hombre perdiendo los estribos sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a sus espaldas.

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Gritaban con terror y vergüenza Rin y Luvia, el rostro de Saber estaba a la par de su vestido y a punto de sacar humo a la vez que balbuceaba incongruencias.

\- ¡Kyaun! Archer-san no había puesto demasiada atención antes pero ahora que lo pienso estas muy bien dotado. – Decía Caster con la mano en su barbilla y un hilito de sangre en su nariz.

\- Para su edad Rin y Luviagelita son otro par de vírgenes. – Decía tranquila Alisa mientras sacaba una taza de té de quien sabe dónde.

\- ¡Cállate y devuélveme mi ropa! – Ya no sabía si enfadarse o avergonzarse aún más, esa mocosa era un dolor de cabeza y si a su edad hablaba de esas cosas tan quitada de la pena, no quería imaginársela cuando fuese mayor. Sin duda sentía lastima por el pobre idiota que se atreviera a fijarse en ella.

\- Es notorio que eres el único experimentado aquí Archer. – Decía la chica. – Quizás habría que mantenerte vigilado, nadie sabe que serias capaz de hacernos por las noches mientras dormimos. –

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! Y ¡¿Por qué demonios dices "nos"?! –

\- Veas como lo veas soy una chica y nada garantiza que no seas un lolicon. –

\- ¡¿A quién llamas lolicon?! –

\- No veo a otro hombre desnudo parado frente a una joven e inocente niña como yo. –

\- ¡Mocosa, pero si fuiste tú quien…!

\- ¡CUBRETE PERVERTIDO! –

Con un grito de guerra todas las mujeres a excepción de una sonriente Caster se lanzaron sobre el espíritu heroico con lo primero que tenían en la mano y cabía decir que Saber había invocado su espada.

-O…Oigan esperen ¡Esperen! -

Esa había sido una gran mañana sin duda…

.

.

.

Caminando por los suburbios se encontraba el servant de Tohsaka Rin vestido con ropas comunes como una playera gris un par de pantalones de mezclilla y unos anteojos.

Para rematar habían alaciado su cabello y el odiaba eso dado que le recordaba a su viejo yo y tampoco había tenido ganas de cortarlo anteriormente.

-¿Qué hice para merecer esto? – Susurraba con pesar el pobre recordando lo que la bribona de Alisa le dijo luego de recuperarse de aquel intento de asesinato en su contra.

"Archer ya que estaremos ocupadas tú te harás cargo de las compras para el almuerzo."

Nadie estuvo a su favor, ni siquiera su master que fue la primera en darle la razón a la mocosa. Estaba molesto y habría seguido así hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien problemático dentro de lo que según podía ver era un viejo bar en los callejones cerca de algunos puestos y restaurantes.

-Hay un servant ahí. – Dijo mientras caminaba a la entrada. – No hay forma de pelear aquí, pero sería bueno ver que es lo que planean. - Sin dudarlo entró al lugar ganándose la mirada de algunos de los hombres en las mesas.

Ignorando lo que al parecer decían de él sobre "mira a ese debilucho entrando aquí tan tranquilo" Archer camino hasta la barra tomando asiento al lado de una mujer que vestía un pantalón ajustado café y una camisa blanca con algunos botones desabrochados dejando al descubierto un escote muy provocador.

-Mira a quién tenemos aquí ¿Qué te trae a un lugar tan deplorable como este Archer? – Preguntaba la mujer riendo con cierta burla.

\- Lo mismo me gustaría preguntarte Rider, ¿acaso este lugar es tu base secreta? –

\- ¿Estas de broma? ¡Jah! Esta pocilga solo es un lugar de entretenimiento temporal y descuida no planeo nada, mi master no está aquí y me sentía aburrida por lo que tomé su billetera mientras dormía y vine aquí. -

\- Pfff bonito lugar. – Dijo con sarcasmo observando como un par de idiotas caían rendidos por el alcohol en sus mesas. – Pero eso de venir aquí pacíficamente es difícil de creer. –

\- Jooo puedes pensar lo que gustes, pero yo en lo personal no busco problemas. – Decía meciendo su copa. – Además aún sigo recuperándome de la paliza que me dio Lancer anoche, esa maldita en verdad será difícil de tratar y honestamente me parece increíble que sigas vivo. –

\- Claro ya que decidiste huir y dejarme divertirme con ella ¿no? – Respondía con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno el que sigas vivo es prueba de que no eres un enclenque como mi master pensaba. –

\- ¿Entonces cumplo tus expectativas? –

\- ¡Ja! Supongo que si, no puedo esperar para el segundo raund. –

En ese momento un grandulón barbudo se acercó a ellos.

-Oye Francis-chan porque no vienes a beber con nosotros en lugar de perder tu tiempo con este perdedor ja ja ja. –

El comentario ciertamente hizo reír a Rider mientras que Archer simplemente ignoraba al sujeto.

-Oye Buch yo no hablaría así de él si fuera tú. – Decía bebiendo su copa.

\- ¿Po qué, es tu novio? ¡Vamos, una belleza como tú no debería salir con un enclenque como este! - Refunfuñaba con cierta molestia observando a Archer quien se mantenía en silencio y con los ojos cerrados. –

\- Ja eso no te importa, el que yo quiera salir, besar o acostarme con cualquier idiota es problema mío así que mejor vete por tu propio bien. –

\- Pero… -

\- ¿No me oíste? – Esta vez Rider lo miraba amenazante.

\- ¡Si! – Obedeció enseguida huyendo de la mirada asesina de la fémina.

Archer finalmente rompió su silencio.

-Parece que eres popular "Francis". –

\- Je todos estos tipos comen de la palma de mi mano y en cierta forma es nostálgico. – Decía mientras terminaba con su bebida.

\- Y por lo visto usas nombres falsos para pasar desapercibida. –

\- ¿Qué tonterías dices? No mentí acerca de mi nombre. –

\- Bromeas ¿cierto? –

\- La verdad no me importa de cualquier forma, voy a ganar. –

\- Valla que eres un servant extraño. –

\- Si y relájate yo no te pediré que me digas cómo te llamas. –

\- Que amable pero aun si quisiera decírtelo no habría forma de hacerlo. –

\- Bueno Archer, ya que estas aquí ¿porque no me acompañas a tomar algo? a menos que tengas que volver pronto a las faldas de tu master. –

Luego de esa provocación Archer recordó todo el lio que le habían hecho pasar esa mañana.

-Quisiera distraerme de algunas cosas así que da igual. –

\- ¡Asi se habla! Eh tú trae la botella más grande que tengas. –

\- No te emociones Rider solo será un trago. –

 **horas después…**

-¡Fondo fondo fondo fondo! –

El bar se encontraba lleno de hombres gritones y emocionados que observaban a cierto par bebiendo sin parar en una especie de competencia.

-¿Qué me perdí? – Decía un sujeto.

\- Van por la onceava botella es increíble –

\- Wow son enormes y escuche que era una bebida fuerte ¿quién rayos son esos dos? -

\- La chica es Francis, llego hace pocos días y tiene a sus pies a todos estos bastardos. – Explicaba el otro emocionado. – Ese de ahí es un recién llegado y parece ser inmune a los encantos de Francis. –

\- Con una extranjera así no dudaría en que ese tipo sea gay. –

Regresando con los mencionados, Rider se encontraba muy entusiasmada y hasta cierto punto dominada por el alcohol mientras que Archer parecía que solo seguía bebiendo por puro instinto.

Al final las cosas quedaron en que Archer callo en la barra mientras que Rider terminaba con lo que quedaba de la botella.

-¡Yo gane! ja ja –

Todos armaban escandalo felicitando a la ganadora.

-No me importa solo quiero irme… - Gruñía Archer con obvia molestia. – No sé qué demonios paso por mi cabeza pero… ¡gha! – No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Rider lo había tomado del brazo para mostrar su deplorable estado a los presentes.

\- ¡Un aplauso para nuestro hombre bastardos! –

\- ¡Siiiiiiiiii! –

Los gritos y aplausos no tardaron en llegar haciendo que el dolor de cabeza aumentará.

-¡¿Qué dicen, no se merece una recompensa?! – Gritaba mientras el pobre Archer era agitado y sentía que vomitaría pronto ¿Cómo es posible que un espíritu heroico pueda caer víctima de estas cosas?

Arrojándolo al centro todos lanzaron su bebida al aire bañándolo con ella y justo cuando estaba por caer al suelo, Rider lo tomo de su playera y ante las miradas efusivas de todos plantó sus labios en los del moreno haciendo que se recuperará por unos segundos y viera con ojos desorbitados a la pelirosa.

-¡Vamos preciosa dame uno a mi también! – Gritaban varios sujetos.

Al cabo de varios segundos Rider soltó al moreno tambaleante y grito a todo pulmón.

-¡Escuchen idiotas! –

\- ¡Ohhhhhhhhhhh! –

\- ¡¿Solo un verdadero hombre como este merece mi atención está claro?! –

\- ¡Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – Gritaban aún más fuerte. - ¡quien quiera que seas eres mi héroe! – Exclamaban algunos. – ¡Enséñanos tu secreto! –

Pronto dieron las 6 de la tarde, ambos servants caminaban por la calle hasta que Archer juntando toda la cordura que le quedaba decidió hablar.

-¿Qué demonios fue todo eso Rider? – Preguntaba fastidiado y adolorido.

\- ¿Tengo que decirlo? – Pregunta con burla. – Me gustas Archer, así de simple. – Seguido de su confesión la pelirosa rodeo el cuello del moreno con sus brazos acercándolo más a ella.

\- ¿El alcohol de afecto demasiado no? –

\- No tienes idea. –

\- Deberías estar consciente de que somos enemigos y si no fuera por mi condición actual te mataría aquí mismo. -

\- Me gusta esa actitud e intención asesina tuya ja ja ja. - Reía despreocupadamente. - Por supuesto, podemos matarnos el uno al otro cuando lo desees o igual podemos arreglar esto en privado… si sabes a lo que me refiero. – Esto último lo decía acercándose más al rostro del pobre.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de…?! –

Intentaba protestar y apartarse lo más posible de ella, pero su condición apenas le permitía mantenerse de pie y lo peor era que su instinto masculino era un vil traidor.

Eran enemigos y ella era una mujer loca y alborotadora eso estaba claro, pero tendría que ser muy estúpido para no reconocer que era peligrosamente atractiva y el que restregara su voluptuoso busto en su pecho mientras lo besaba no era de ayuda en lo absoluto.

Es un hecho que si los dioses existían estos lo odiaban o espera… claro que existían y lo odiaban pensaba recordando a cierto semi dios llamado Gilgamesh.

Había olvidado un detalle muy importante, llevaba horas afuera cuando debía comprar despensa para el almuerzo que aparentemente ya no se hizo… Rin y esas locas lo matarían cuando regrese así que desde luego se tragaría todos los acontecimientos de esa tarde.

Los labios de Rider eran sorpresivamente suaves y mentiría si dijera que no le agradaba el contacto sin embargo seguía tratando de resistirse.

Cuando finalmente Rider se separó de él soltó un gran suspiro y empezó a caminar tranquilamente dejado al hombre paralizado en su sitio.

-Nos veremos Archer. –

Con su animada despedida la mujer se perdió entre las personas que caminaban por ahí todavía.

-Joder. -

.

.

.

Archer reunía todas sus fuerzas para caminar pues no dejaba de ver cuadruple.

Tras un rato llego a la entrada de un edificio y se topó con una cara notoriamente molesta, pero mantenía una sonrisa escalofriante.

-Supongo que tienes una buena explicación para llegar a esta hora ¿verdad?… Archer.

Tohsaka Rin estaba molesta…

Una palabra en falso y liberaría su ira…

-Apestas a alcohol… ¿quieres decirme dónde estabas? –

Este definitivamente no era su día…

.

.

.

Al día siguiente la resaca era terrible, aunque por lo menos agradecía no recordar todo el sermón de las mujeres que habitaban el departamento sobre todo de su master, pero lo que si recordaba puesto en palabras de Alisa "En castigo harás el desayuno, el almuerzo, la comida y la cena mañana".

Eran las 6 de la mañana y el héroe con su cabello caído al igual que el día anterior y vestido de nuevo con sus ropas normales (lavadas), se adentró en la cocina del departamento e instintivamente se puso el delantal de corazoncitos con una etiqueta que decía "propiedad de Tama-chan :p" que se encontraba colgado ahí.

A los pocos minutos las habitantes comenzaron a despertar al sentir un agradable aroma.

En el comedor se encontraban Saber, Caster, Luviagelita y Alisa claramente sorprendidas al ver a cierto servant retorcido portando un delantal y preparando el desayuno con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

Poco después Rin apareció en piyama con un aspecto soñoliento y ojeroso.

-Tomare algo de leche si no te molesta Alisa. – Dijo mientras bebía un poco de la mencionada bebida. – Buenos días Shirou. – Dijo percatándose al poco rato de su error, pero afortunadamente nadie además de su servant había escuchado.

\- Disculpa, ¿dijiste algo Rin? – Pregunto fingiendo ignorancia.

\- N..no dije nada, vuelve a lo tuyo idiota ¡hmp! –

Rin volvió al comedor insultándose así misma por cometer un error tan tonto pero el verlo ahí cocinando como si nada por la mañana le recordaba días un tanto dolorosos.

Habiendo comenzado a comer las mujeres no podían evitar pensar lo mismo.

"Delicioso"

Por si fuera poco, todas vieron como el hombre se encargaba de limpiar la casa perfectamente bien mientras ellas comían y platicaban de cosas sin importancia.

Por supuesto cada una tuvo un comentario que agregar.

Rin se mantuvo en silencio pues solo podía observarlo en silencio.

Luviagelita tratando de mantener su orgullo. –B..Bueno no está mal para un plebeyo mohohoho. –

Saber tan solo sonrió con amabilidad. – Tu cocina ha deleitado mi paladar, gracias por la comida Archer. –

Alisa se mantuvo tranquila como siempre. – Eres mejor de lo que me habría imaginado, supongo que te perdonaré por lo de ayer… estoy ansiosa por ver el almuerzo. –

Caster por su lado. - ¡Kyaaa! Archer-san eres un increíble cocinero y amo de casa, no hay duda de que cualquier mujer seria afortunada de ser tu esposa. –

Está de más decir que ese comentario sonrojo a las chicas (sin contar a Alisa) e hizo suspirar con resignación a Archer.

Mientras guardaba los utensilios de limpieza pensaba en lo extraño e irónico que era todo.

Casi y solo casi sentía que volvía a ser Emiya Shirou sin embargo eso no era más que una ilusión y siempre estaría consciente de ello.

También recordó todo lo que había hecho con Rider el día anterior y llego a la conclusión de que sus futuros encuentros con ella serían incomodos.

¿Podría algo salir peor?

No tenía ni idea…

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno de momento aquí le paramos je je :v espero les haya gustado y recuerden que dejar comentarios no cuesta nada y aumentan mi inspiración.**

 **ALERTA: El próximo capitulo habrá….. !BAD ENDING!**

 **¿Quién morirá y cómo? Si están de acuerdo háganmelo saber y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Sayonara!**


	7. BAD END 2 La noche sangrienta

**NUEVO DESTINO.**

 **Bien puesto que este será un capitulo doloroso no hay mucho que decir así que disfruten.**

 **Fate no es mío, pertenece a Type Moon y al imaginativo Nasu-sama.**

 **Día 6: BAD END 2: La noche sangrienta.**

Cabe decir que él día ya estaba por acabar y ahora cierto grupo se encontraba cenando tranquilamente.

Casi todas se llevaron una buena sorpresa al ver el talento de un Servant en la cocina y quizás no sería mala idea dejar que se encargará de ello a partir de ahora.

-Bien ya que todos se han recuperado debemos aclarar muchas cosas. – Decía finalmente Alisa obteniendo la atención de todos. – Hice que Caster los salvara porque necesitaré ayuda. –

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntaba Rin.

\- Primero que nada, me presento mi nombre es Alisa fui criada por la familia Einzbern en Alemania y fui elegida como el próximo santo Grial. –

Tal presentación hizo que Rin y Luvia abrieran exageradamente los ojos y aunque muy disimuladamente Archer también lo hacía.

-Verán, muy a diferencia de los homúnculos anteriormente creados para esa tarea yo nací como una humana y siendo muy pequeña fui adoptada por ellos. – La chica mantenía la mirada seria pero el servant de Rin veía claramente una emoción de tristeza. – Desde siempre me han entrenado y fui un conejillo de indias hasta que al final me convertí no solo en la hechicera, sino que también en el recipiente perfecto. -

\- ¿A qué te refieres con perfecto? - Preguntaba esta vez Luvia sorprendentemente seria.

\- Ilyasviel von Einzebern. –

Escuchar ese nombre fue un como tirar un balde de agua fría sobre Rin y Archer.

Tras la última guerra Ilya vivió un feliz último año a lado de quién, aunque no de sangre siempre vio cómo su querido "Onii-chan".

Archer mantenía una mirada más seria de lo normal, cosa que Rin y Saber notaron al instante.

-Mi antecesora fue lo más cercano a la perfección, pero poseía fallas típicas, yo fui modificada de tal forma que mi poder mágico puesto en palabras de ellos es tres veces superior y la prueba de eso es que Lancer debió ser mi servant en primer lugar. –

\- Osea que tu debías ser la que representará a los Einzbern ¿no? – Rin tenía sus hipótesis, pero prefería seguir escuchando.

\- Así es, pero no tengo intención de convertirme en un santo grial, algo que me define como el recipiente perfecto es que yo sigo siendo una humana en mente y espíritu por lo que no tengo las limitaciones que tuvieron mis antecesoras. -

\- Significa que… -

\- Yo puedo tener una vida normal y es por eso mismo que escape y lucho para defenderme. – Contesta rápidamente. – Cuando mi preparación concluyo pude escuchar que al momento de que los servants derrotados y la guerra este en su clímax mí circuito mágico se deteriorará y cuando el santo grial se active mi mente morirá, desde ese momento mi cuerpo solo será utilizado para cumplir los deseos del ganador... fui transformada en un santo grial purificado y libre de la corrupción que albergo en guerras pasadas, ahora imaginen hasta donde llegaría alguien con un poder superior al de hace unos años …soy la llave que guiará a este mundo a un nuevo destino. –

Alisa mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras bebía su té hasta que Rin decidió preguntar algo más.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –

Observándolos detenidamente Alisa observo a Caster quien asentía con una sonrisa.

-Tome dinero y corrí lo más que pude hasta que noté que enviaron perseguidores a por mí, llegué a un punto en el que no podía huir más y me encontraba perdida en medio de la noche… fue entonces cuando el hechizo de comando apareció en mi mano y Caster apareció. –

\- ¡Sip! – Exclamaba Caster para luego poner una cara seria que no iba para nada con ella. – escuché la voz de Alisa-sama y no tuve más opción que eliminar a sus perseguidores, eventualmente viajamos hasta esta ciudad. -

\- Así es… gracias a Caster hemos podido ver los enfrentamientos y me pareció buena idea salvarlos ya que necesito su ayuda, Lancer es el servant del nuevo master de los Einzbern cuya identidad aún desconozco y hasta hace poco descubrí que los masters de Assassin y Berserker son igual o más peligrosos. –

\- ¿Sabes quiénes son? – Preguntaba Archer con un extraño presentimiento.

\- Estoy segura de que conocen al master de Berserker pues es el viejo líder de los Makiri. –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaba Rin ante la mirada gélida de Archer. – Tch ese vampiro sigue vivo…no puedo creerlo y ¿Quién es el master de Assassin? –

\- Tampoco eh logrado averiguar mucho sobre esa persona, pero eh detectado un poder siniestro por las cercanías y hasta hace poco Assassin vino aquí para matarme. –

\- Valla han sucedido muchas cosas. – Opinaba Luvia manteniéndose seria.

\- Tengo una propuesta que hacerles. – Dijo finalmente Rin tras pensarlo un poco.

.

.

.

La sangre que cubría su cuerpo le causaba un enorme placer.

Su cuerpo estaba por alcanzar el éxtasis al igual que sentía su belleza crecer aún más.

-Ahhhhhhh. –

Un calmado grito salió de sus finos labios.

-Necesito más… ellas eran bellas je je. –

El aura asesina de la chica aumentaba al igual que su deseo.

-Su sangre… será mía. –

.

.

.

Las puertas de la enorme casa se abrieron.

No había grandes cambios sin embargo se mantenía como si esta nunca hubiese sido abandonada.

El lugar que alguna vez fue la residencia Emiya estaba intacto.

-Usaremos esta casa como base. – Esas fueron las palabras de Rin a lo que las chicas sin hacer muchas preguntas aceptaron.

Por su lado Archer se dedicó a recorrer el lugar hasta llegar a lo que alguna vez fue su "taller" en la pequeña bodega junto al jardín.

Un recuerdo en especial llego a su cabeza una vez que entro ahí.

" **Soy el servant Saber… te pregunto ¿Tu eres mi master?"**

-Je y pensar que Rin terminaría adueñándose de mi casa. – Observó el interior de la bodega y pudo apreciar que nada había sido movido, tal como en el interior de la casa Rin mandaba a hacer limpieza mas no movía nada de su sitio.

\- Archer. –

La voz de una chica llamo su atención y por un momento creyó verla.

-¿Saber? – Tras parpadear un par de veces se dio cuenta de que no era "su" Saber.

\- Me dijeron que viniera a buscarte… ¿qué haces? –

\- Solo recorría la casa. –

\- Pues eres bueno ocultándote, casi parece que conoces el lugar. –

\- Pfff – Contuvo las ganas de reír.

\- ¿Dije algo gracioso? – Pregunta un poco molesta.

\- No para nada mejor vamos. –

Ambos salieron al jardín y de repente Archer se quedó pensativo llamando de inmediato la atención de Saber.

-¿Qué sucede? –

\- Esta batalla… no puedo decirlo con certeza, pero hay algo que me inquieta. – La voz del servant era carente de emociones, Saber solo mantuvo su vista en el cielo y hablo.

\- Si algo te inquieta resuélvelo o de lo contrario tu vida será aburrida y carente de belleza. – Decía con una sonrisa haciendo que Archer la observase divertido.

\- ¿Acaso tratas de levantarme los ánimos? –

\- ¡Umu! Alguien tan sombrío necesita ver la belleza de este mundo así que yo misma te ayudaré a conocerlo, ¡siéntete afortunado Archer! – Exclama ella señalándolo con su dedo.

\- Valla… deberías estar consciente de que por obvias razones también somos rivales en esta guerra. - Aclara él un poco serio.

\- ¡Umu! ¡En efecto y estoy al tanto de eso! – Grita manteniendo una cara seria para luego proseguir. – Pero con lo que hemos escuchado anteriormente el pelear entre nosotros no sería lo más inteligente, aunque por supuesto yo no rechazare un desafío tuyo. –

\- Hmp bueno tienes un punto. –

\- ¡Además! – Justo antes de continuar ella camino unos pasos hacia Archer sin poder evitar tropezar con una vil ridícula roca. – ¡Gua!

\- ¡Cuidado! –

Haciendo gala de su velocidad, Archer abrazó a la chica evitando su caída y posteriormente encontrándose cara a cara y a pocos centímetros de distancia.

"Hermosa"

Era lo único que Archer podía pensar al ver sus ojos tan de cerca, sus facciones eran delicadas y hacían juego con sus sonrojadas mejillas.

No era ciego y sabía que tenerla tan cerca no podía llevar a nada bueno sin embargo su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

La esencia de rosas embriagaba sus sentidos haciéndolo querer atraer el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de la rubia hacia él.

Saber sentía la mirada del moreno sobre ella, no era la primera vez que un hombre la veía tan intensamente y estaba acostumbrada pues jamás llego a sentirse interesada.

Había algo en ese hombre que la ponía nerviosa y no podía identificar que era.

Su cabeza le gritaba que lo apartara, pero no lo hacía.

Estaba hipnotizada ante la mirada que le daba, sus ojos siempre se veían tan vacíos y tristes, pero ahora estaba segura de que había un brillo en ellos.

La distancia se reducía poco a poco y entonces…

-¡Saber-san! ¡Archer-san! - Se oía la voz de Caster quien aparecía topándose con los ahora avergonzados servant. – Uy… ¿interrumpí? –

Archer soltó rápidamente a Saber y tratando de ocultar su bochorno desapareció en su forma espiritual dejando a las dos chicas solas.

Saber mantenía la cabeza abajo mientras su rostro permanecía rojo.

Caster por su lado sentía que había metido la pata. – Lo siento. –

-…- Saber seguía callada.

.

.

.

A continuación, se optó por hacer un equipo de reconocimiento.

Alisa dijo haber sentido presiones mágicas cerca y temiendo que un enemigo los encontrará ella y Rin enviaron a sus servant respectivamente.

-"Caster es hábil rastreando energía mágica, Archer puede ayudar con su vista de águila, además puedo deducir que ambos no deberían tener problema en cuanto sigilo y Saber ira en camino por si algo malo sucede."-

Esas habían sido las palabras de Alisa, mientras que Rin dedicó una mirada inquieta a Archer.

-"Ten cuidado con lo que haces Archer." -

\- "Je por supuesto Master." –

.

.

.

Ambos servant caminaban por la oscura calle cuando de repente Caster se detuvo.

-Archer-san, pienso que quizás cubriríamos más espacio si nos dividimos ¿tú qué piensas? – Preguntaba observando al moreno.

\- Supongo que tienes razón, aunque la verdad algo aquí me da mala espina. –

\- Yo puedo ir a la ciudad vecina y tu mientras puedes patrullar esta zona ¿te parece? –

Archer lo pensó por un momento por un lado la atmosfera se sentía pesada y por otro era una buena estrategia.

.

.

.

"Yo…"

" **Separémonos."**

" **Iré contigo."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No había porque pensar tanto.

Si el objetivo era vigilar entonces la mejor estrategia es cubrir el mayor terreno posible para evitar sorpresas.

En caso de problemas se reunirían de nuevo y daría tiempo a las demás para estar preparadas.

-Bien seguiremos tu plan Caster. –

\- -¡Yei! entonces nos vemos luego. –

Dicho esto, la chica mágica desapareció saltando.

.

.

.

Más de dos horas habían pasado desde que enviaron a ambos servant.

Las chicas reunidas en la sala de estar esperaban alguna señal de alerta, pero no había nada y tampoco había señales de Archer o Caster.

De repente Alisa sintió un dolor de cabeza intenso y comenzó a retorcerse.

-¡Argggg! –

\- ¡Alisa! –

-Alisa-san -

Rin y Luvia se acercaron a ella tratando de ayudarle sin éxito alguno hasta que la voz de Saber llamo su atención.

-¡Una barrera mágica rodea parte de la ciudad vecina ahora lo veo! –

\- ¡¿Eh?! –

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – Seguía gritando la niña para después poner una mirada vacía mientras decía. – Uno menos. -

Tal era la agonía de Alisa que ninguna en ningún momento notaron como su sello de comando desaparecía poco a poco.

.

.

.

Una explosión se escuchó justo hacia donde ella se había ido.

Velozmente Archer se dirigió a la ciudad vecina hasta que logro visualizar lo que parecían ser rastros de una batalla.

Incluso le había tomado bastante tiempo darse cuenta de que había una barrera ahí y eso se encargaba de ocultar los rastros de magia que ahora eran más claros a su vista.

Le tomó un par de minutos, pero finalmente se detuvo ante una inquietante escena.

Dos figuras frente a él.

Ambas femeninas.

Una en el suelo claramente sin señales de vida y con el torso abierto dando vista al intenso rojo que albergaba su interior, lo único que apenas y pudo reconocer de entre aquel cuerpo hecho pedazos eran sus clásicas orejas adornando su cabeza.

Al lado se encontraba una chica de pie cubierta con aquel liquido carmesí.

Su expresión denotaba un profundo éxtasis llegando al punto de la locura.

Notando la presencia del moreno sonrió con cierta burla.

-Ara Archer veo que llegaste tarde al concierto je je – Rio la chica con cuernos mientras su cola se mecía de un lado al otro. - Hubieses escuchado los gritos de dolor que hacía esta zorra, solo hacían que me sintiera muy satisfecha y ahora su sangre me ayudará a conservar mi propia belleza. –

\- ¡Berserker! –

Dispuesto a no escuchar más de sus palabras se lanzó contra ella con sus espadas en mano.

Sin previo aviso arriba de si un grupo de cadenas se dirigían hacia él con claras intenciones de muerte.

Por supuesto él sabía que había alguien más con ellos y de esta forma logró evadir el ataque.

-Me parecía extraño que Caster fuera derrotada tan fácilmente… ahora lo entiendo después de todo no podía esperar nada de un dos contra uno. –

Saltando al lado de Berserker una mujer de largo cabello violeta y cubierta de negro hacía aparición manteniendo enrollada en sus brazos una larga cadena rosada.

-Tú eres… -

\- Servant Assassin… lamento decírtelo así, pero debes morir aquí… no puedo permitir que ella te vea o solo la harás sufrir más. – Dijo tranquilamente mientras se ponía en guardia.

\- Jamás pensé verte de nuevo… al parecer has cambiado de clase y con respecto a lo que dijiste ¿quién es ella? –

No hubo respuesta alguna, ambas mujeres mostraban hostilidad y un aura de muerte.

La batalla era inevitable.

Pero era su culpa pues sus acciones lo llevaron a ese dilema y ahora pagaría por ello tal y como Caster lo había hecho.

Dejando ver una sonrisa burlona Archer adopto su propia posición empuñando sus inseparables espadas.

-Muy bien supongo que no se puede evitar… ¡Si no tienen ninguna duda vengan a mí! –

Los tres servant comenzaron a elevar su poder mágico.

Claramente pensaban acabar con él rápidamente.

Nada le importaba pues durante mucho tiempo ha encarado a la muerte y esto no sería nada nuevo para él.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja! – Reía Berserker desenfrenadamente. - ¡Último número, ahora te lo mostrare! - Dicho esto clavo su Lanza al suelo y un temblor azoto el lugar.

\- … - Assassin permanecía callada mientras un aura rosada la rodeaba y aparecían sientas de cadenas.

Archer supo que se avecinaba una gran tormenta.

Entonces las recibiría con todo.

 **I´m the bone of my sword.**

 **Steeel is my body and fire is my blood.**

 **I have created over thousand blades.**

 **Unknown to death…**

El parque que ahora era un campo de batalla empezó a llenarse poco a poco de espadas que aparecían clavadas en el suelo.

- **¡Bathory Elizabeth!** – A espaldas de la chica con cuernos una enorme edificación salió del suelo, daba pintas de una mansión aristócrata.

\- **¡Chrysaor!** – Gritaba esta vez Assassin mientras una figura que adoptaba la forma de un hombre aparecía haciéndole una reverencia para posteriormente convertirse en una espada de color dorado que pronto fue tomada por ella.

 **Nor known to life.**

 **Have withstood pain to create many weapons.**

 **Yet those hands will never hold anything.**

 **So as I pray… Unlimited Blade Works.**

Berserker había hecho crecer un par de monstruosas alas en su espalda y con su lanza clavada al suelo dio un ligero salto posicionándose en la punta a la vez que comenzaba a aspirar aire de manera intensa.

La espada de Assassin remplazo sus cadenas y tomando posición coloco el arma a su costado a punto de dar un gran sablazo.

Mientras esto sucedía la barrera de realidad había sido activada siendo ahora los 3 rodeados por una infinidad de armas.

-Veo que atacarán con todo así que voy a frenarlas… -

De pie mostrando una tranquilidad inigualable tomó su mano derecha canalizando su magia.

Un tono rojizo desprendía de su mano al igual que un grupo de espadas flotaban encima de él dando a entender que pronto saldrían disparadas.

-"Si resisto sus ataques entonces podré contratacar…por el momento ahora esto será cuestión de suerte." – Pensaba el espíritu heroico mientras abría lentamente los ojos.

Todo culminó.

Berserker soltó un grito ensordecedor con ayuda de las enormes bocinas de aquella mansión y no era para menos pues más que destrozar los tímpanos de alguien con eso estaba claro que destrozaría un cuerpo entero.

Assassin blandió su espada lanzando una poderosa ráfaga de luz blanca.

Los ataques se dirigían hacia él con ferocidad y tal como lo planeó se preparó para recibirlos.

-¡Rho Aias! –

Todo el espacio se ilumino y entonces…

.

.

.

Corrían desesperadas.

Alisa termino desmayándose.

Rin y Luvia corrían junto a Saber en dirección a donde sintieron un gran choque de poder mágico.

Un mal presentimiento invadió a todas y en ese instante un dolor agudo asalto la mano izquierda de Rin haciéndola detenerse.

-Señorita Tohsaka ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunta Luvia preocupada al ver a Rin aferrándose a su mano de manera adolorida.

Rin no respondía pues el dolor era insoportable.

Pero aparte de eso la angustia y el dolor invadían su pecho.

-¡Shirou! – Su grito sorprendió a las dos rubias y fue cuestión de unos segundos para que Saber supiera a quien se refería.

\- ¿Archer? –

.

.

.

La batalla había terminado.

Los Noble Phantasm chocaron y posteriormente la lucha se extendió más.

Enfrentarse a ellas dos claramente era actuar impulsivamente, pero él siempre ha sido así.

Estaba de pie sangrando por todos lados.

Sus ropas estaban bastante dañadas pues ahora permanecía sin la parte superior de su manto rojo.

Su vientre tenía una gran herida que claramente la lanza de Berserker le había causado.

Sus brazos y piernas parecían haber recibido apuñaladas.

El daño era bastante pero no podía importarle menos.

Su mirada se mantenía oculta por su blanco cabello.

A unos metros del espíritu heroico se encontraba de rodillas el cuerpo de Berserker completamente atravesada por espadas y más espadas.

Era un despojo sanguinolento de lo que alguna vez fue la condesa Elizabeth Bathory.

Especialmente sobresalía una espada que atravesaba su cuello y garganta como una especie de intento por callar aquella bella, pero a la vez horrible voz que salía de ahí.

A unos metros de ella estaba Assassin en el suelo.

Su sangre chorreaba a borbotones de su cuello… ¿la razón? Su cabeza estaba unos centímetros más lejos de su cuerpo.

Ciertamente no tuvo dudas en decapitar a la chica de cabellos violetas ni mucho menos de acribillarla con cientos de flechas que permanecían clavadas en ella.

Parte de su estómago había sido destrozado dejando rienda libre a sus entrañas dejándola en un estado igual de lamentable que a la chica dragón.

Sintiendo el dolor y agotamiento el caballero de rojo calló al suelo viendo hacia el cielo.

Su destino estaba claro, pero podía sentirse un poco bien sabiendo que al menos pudo llevarse con él a dos enemigos. Rin estará furiosa sin duda y reía de solo pensarlo, espero su final tranquilamente mientras lamentaba haber caído en la trampa puesta anteriormente.

En primer lugar, haberse separado de Caster fue su error y no quedaba más que aceptar las consecuencias… como siempre lo hacía.

El sonido de pasos le anunció que alguien se acercaba y si aún le quedaba conciencia suficiente estaba claro que era un servant.

Girando un poco su cabeza vio una mujer de cabellera dorada.

-…uria… -

Trató de pronunciar su nombre, pero sus fuerzas lo abandonaban poco a poco al igual que seguía desangrándose.

La mujer lo observaba, pero había algo diferente en ella y lo notó.

La mirada que le dedicaba no era fría e inexpresiva, esta vez era cálida y amorosa.

Delicadamente ella se agacho y acomodo la cabeza del peliblanco en sus piernas.

Le parecía extraño toda esa situación sin embargo no se molestó en divagar mucho en ello… después de todo ¿qué más daba ya? Además, no negaba que se sentía indudablemente cómodo.

Lancer revolvía los blancos cabellos de Archer sin dejar de mirarlo con calidez.

-Te has vuelto muy fuerte… has luchado fervientemente y no sabes lo orgullosa que me siento de ti. –

¿Ella lo alagaba?

Definitivamente era extraño… por un momento sentía que ella volvía a ser la chica que alguna vez conoció y él se sentía tan indefenso ante ella tal como en aquellos días.

-Pensar que nos veríamos de esta manera… y por última vez. –

Ahora le sonreía despertando un sentimiento muy agradable en su pecho.

No había duda.

Ella había vuelto ¿cómo? Jamás lo sabría, pero estaba feliz por ello.

-Perdóname… Shirou. –

No podía responderle, pero inconscientemente ahora se encontraba acariciando la mejilla de la bella mujer frente a él y no pudo evitar sonreírle.

-Gracias Arturia. – Dijo finalmente para luego ceder ante el sueño que comenzaba a sentir más y más.

Su mano calló al suelo y sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, posteriormente su cuerpo iba a desaparecer dejándolo en un sueño interminable como siempre había sido por milenios para él.

La última imagen que él se llevaría de ahí seria el rostro de aquella mujer.

Aunque había algo curioso… podía jurar que ella estaba llorando.

 **BAD END 2**

 **Las puertas se abren.**

 **¡SSSSTOOOOOP!**

 **Un par singular de chicas aparece.**

 **-¡Hola ovejas perdidas! Soy Fujimura Taiga y bienvenidos al ¡TIGER DOJO! –**

 **(Aplausos)**

 **-Ara hola chicos ¡soy Ilya! –**

 **\- Buen saludo mi discípula número uno y bien ¿sabes que nos trae hoy aquí? –**

 **\- ¡Osu! Lo que yo quiero saber maestra, es la razón por la cual terminamos de Fate Stay Night a esta historia de bajo presupuesto. –**

 **\- Bueno mi querida aprendiz primero que nada él autor me pidió ayuda casi de rodillas así que no pude decir que no je je –**

 **\- No tienes remedio Taiga… -**

 **(GOLPE/BAM)**

 **-Ay..ay…ay… -**

 **-Más respeto pequeña y respecto a eso el pago será menor, pero ve el lado bueno, solo estaremos aquí durante los Bad Ending je je –**

 **\- Taiga… anteriormente no nos pagaron así que dudo que aquí lo hagan. -**

 **\- Oh maldición, bueno dejemos esa discusión para después ¿por qué las cosas acabaron así para el Shirou de esta época? –**

 **\- mmm quizás tenga que ver con hacerse el interesante y separarse de Caster durante el patrullaje. -**

 **-¡Exacto! Como se esperaba de mi discípula je ¡Eres un idiota Archer o Shirou! –**

 **\- ¡Osu un idiota! –**

 **\- Podrás haberte convertido en un emo amargado, pero hasta tu deberías saber que no es bueno dejar sola a una linda e indefensa chica en la peligrosa oscuridad. –**

 **\- Aye aye relájate Taiga. –**

 **\- No puedo… tu y yo estamos muertas en esta historia así que estoy muy molesta ¡Vuelve y has las cosas bien! –**

 **-¡Yei! Bueno al menos yo si soy mejor recordada por este Shirou y seguro que lo seré más, bueno esto es todo por ahora y nos vemos hasta el próximo Tiger Dojo ¡Adios! –**

 **(Sempai/dibujo mal hecho de Rin Aparece)**

 **-¿Qué me perdí? -**


	8. Frente al espejo

**¡Hola! Bueno Agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de comentar no saben cuánto lo aprecio así que amigos vamos a lo que vinimos.**

 **Fate no es mío, es propiedad de Type Moon y esta historia solo existe con el fin de entretener a los apasionados por esta bella franquicia.**

 **Día 7: Frente al espejo.**

Yo…

" **Separémonos."**

" **Iré contigo."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿En serio creía esa chica que la dejaría rondar por ahí?

Aún no había visto a Assassin pero además de Lancer y la misma Rider, sentía que debían cuidarse de Berserker.

-Olvídalo iré contigo. –

-¿Eh? Pero… -

\- Vamos, mientras más rápido vallamos más rápido terminaremos. – Las palabras del héroe eran calmadas. – Además no es mi estilo dejar sola a una damisela frente al peligro latente. –

\- ¡Ah, espérame Archer-san! –

Sin perder más tiempo ambos partieron hacia la ciudad vecina sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados.

-¡Jah! una decisión inteligente al ir ambos a la madriguera del oso. – Decía una mujer muy familiar parada en un tejado mientras jugaba con su pistola. – Tal y como se esperaba de mi hombre, ahora bien, veamos que pasará después. –

.

.

.

Fue repentino.

Al sentir claramente una barrera en la ciudad vecina era obvia la idea de que había problemas por venir.

Inmediatamente la chica de vestido carmesí salió de la casa.

Saltando de tejado en tejado se dispuso a llegar antes de que ocurriese algo.

Las demás estarían bien.

.

.

.

Las sospechas se habían aclarado al llegar al parque.

Una barrera rodeaba el área, pero aún no había señales de algún enemigo.

-Are… está muy callado aquí. – La voz de Caster era lo único que resonaba. – Quizás la barrera tenga gran influencia para ocultar la presencia del enemigo así que la dispersare. –

Dicho esto, la chica alzo su mano comenzando a susurrar palabras que Archer no podía distinguir y justo en ese instante…

-¡Caster! –

\- ¡Kya! –

Archer tomo a la hechicera apartándola de donde estaba.

Una enorme y familiar lanza se estrelló en el suelo dejando impresionados a ambos servant.

-La dispersión de la barrera tendrá que esperar Caster. -

Asintiendo a sus palabras ambos tomaron postura defensiva.

Un espejo circular apareció del suelo comenzando a flotar alrededor de la hechicera mientras que su acompañante se armaba de su pareja de espadas.

La chica Berserker apareció al instante mientras sonreía con burla.

-Valla por lo visto la vista de águila de Archer no eran solo palabras. - Decía mientras tomaba su arma del suelo.

-Así que por fin das la cara Berserker, comenzaba a creer que te quedarías en tu madriguera con ese vampiro que tienes como master. – Soltó Archer con clara repulsión y cinismo.

\- Mi manager ciertamente es alguien desagradable pero el lado bueno es que no se interpone en mi recolección de vírgenes. –

El aura asesina de Berserker aumentaba a montones hasta que una mujer que le pareció muy conocida al arquero apareció a su lado.

-Ara Assassin creí que seguirías con el plan de una emboscada. –

La bella mujer de cabello violeta sostenía un puñal dispuesta a atacar en cualquier momento a pesar de mantener una expresión tranquila.

-Habría sido efectivo si solo fuera uno, pero siendo dos enemigos ahora, no tiene sentido tratar de hacer un ataque sorpresa. –

Ella tenía razón, atacar a uno sería descuidar a otro y eso la pondría en desventaja.

-Así que… ¿ahora resulta que eres Assassin? – Más que una pregunta el servant rojo afirmaba.

\- Un joven cuyo destino fue convertirse en espíritu heroico… honestamente estoy sorprendida por eso, además de que tampoco esperaba que nos veríamos de nuevo… chico. -

\- Ese término ya no va conmigo. – Decía Archer mientras sonreía. – Al parecer sabes quién fui, pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿Cómo? –

Por otro lado, Caster y Berserker veían con curiosidad al par ¿se conocían?

-¡Basta de charlas! – Grita Berserker notablemente aburrida.

La pequeña pero poderosa chica se lanzó contra sus oponentes dispuesta a aplastarlos.

Esquivando el repentino ataque, arriba de ellos el puñal de assassin se dirigía al cuello de Archer.

Usando su espada logró bloquearlo y con una sola idea en mente solo grito.

-¡Iré por Berserker! –

La chica zorro entendió el mensaje y dedicó su atención en Assassin.

.

.

.

Iba lo más rápido que podía.

Era una señal débil pero claramente se podía sentir los choques de poder.

De repente un sonido de disparos la alerto.

Usando su gran espada pudo defenderse de los proyectiles y visualizo a su atacante.

-Bien hecho Saber, por lo visto será más divertido de lo que esperaba. –

\- Grrr ¡Rider! –

.

.

.

La batalla se extendía más y más.

Berserker era muy fuerte para su tamaño, pero no era nada que no pudiese contener por ahora.

Assassin hacia uso de su velocidad para esquivar las bolas de fuego que Caster le mandaba.

Le paso por su cabeza usar su noble phantasm pero algo le decía que esa hechicera no sería tan estúpida como para caer.

Además, estaba el hecho de que su master aun debía estar cansada por todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora.

En consecuencia, Sakura no podía enviarle el poder mágico que necesitaba.

-¡Viento! –

\- ¡Grrr! –

Un vendaval golpeo a la mujer de negro haciéndola chocar contra un poste.

-¿Qué tal si te rindes Assassin? –

\- … -

Sin mediar palabras la servant opto por retirarse.

Su misión era personal y era eliminar a Archer.

Por esa razón estaba ahí.

Su master llevaba años sufriendo por ese hombre y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que eso se repitiera ahora que él había vuelto como un servant.

Además, no le agradaba la idea de aliarse con la lunática chica de rosa.

Sin perder tiempo Assassin quito la restricción de sus ojos a la vez que Caster de repente quedaba paralizada frente a ella.

Petrificarla sería fácil si no fuese porque le quedaba poco poder así que solo la dejaría parada ahí temporalmente mientras escapaba.

.

.

.

En la parte alta de uno de los tantos árboles que estaban ahí.

La figura oscura de alguien observaba la batalla en silencio.

Vio detenidamente como la chica de cabello violeta escapaba entre la oscuridad.

Podría matarla…

Pero no tenía deseos de hacerlo y además esa no era la orden.

Su único objetivo era vigilar a los servant de Makiri y Tohsaka que se encontraban luchando ahora.

Vio fijamente a Archer y sin darse cuenta, un aura de hostilidad crecía poco a poco en él.

Observaría un poco más.

.

.

.

Berserker observo a la paralizada Caster y dando una patada certera a Archer, salió volando sobre su lanza con el objetivo de apuñalar a Caster.

-¡Adelante! Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja –

\- ¡Maldita! –

No supo ni como lo hizo, pero logro aparecer frente a ella y detuvo la poderosa estocada con sus espadas gemelas.

Furiosa Berserker retiro su lanza y haciendo uso de su cola logra golpear a Archer mientras sus espadas desaparecían al instante.

-Tch en verdad eres un insecto molesto. – Dijo molesta mientras levantaba su arma para acabar con el moreno.

Caster había recuperado su movilidad y vio como Berserker estaba por eliminar a Archer.

-¡Archer-san! –

No llegaría a tiempo sin embargo….

-¡Ghaaa! –

Lo siguiente que Archer y Caster pudieron apreciar fue a Berserker sangrando por un costado.

Una herida profunda que la hacía retorcerse de dolor.

-N…no…¡no! ¡no! ¡nooooooooooo! – Gritaba histérica y adolorida. - ¡¿Quién fue?! –

\- Bajaste la guardia Berserker. –

Atrás de ella estaba un encapuchado sosteniendo un cuchillo ensangrentado.

Su rostro permanecía oculto bajo su capucha roja y rodeado por la parte baja con vendas.

Otro detalle era que su vestimenta a pesar de tener diferencias como en su armadura, era muy similar a la de Archer.

-Ahora te mataré. – Dijo sin emoción alguna mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-¡Aléjate de mí! –

Berserker atacó al desconocido con toda su ira.

El por su lado esquivaba cada ataque sin problema.

Era veloz y sin dificultad logro cortar la parte superior del hombro de Berserker.

-¡Gyaaaaaaaaaa! –

La sangre salía ahora también de su hombro izquierdo.

Ese tipo no era normal y todos los presentes se dieron cuenta.

Un servant.

Un octavo servant apareció.

Dispuesto a matarla el desconocido se lanzó hacia ella.

Un muro de insectos salió del suelo rodeando a Berserker y una voz inundo el lugar.

-Una intromisión inesperada… esos malditos Einzbern. –

Archer Identifico la voz al instante.

-¡Zouken! –

\- El servant de Tohsaka… es bueno saludar de nuevo, pero me temo que mi servant y yo debemos retirarnos por ahora. –

La pared de insectos se dispersó dejando ver que Berserker ya no estaba ahí.

Sin embargo, no había tiempo para pensar en eso.

El desconocido se quedó observando a Archer.

Sus miradas se encontraron y un malestar recorrió el cuerpo de ambos.

Ambos sentían lo mismo y no sabían bien el por qué.

Era como verse al espejo.

Caster sentía el ambiente muy tenso y sabía que la pelea que se avecinaba no significaba nada bueno.

.

.

.

-Bueno Saber, fue divertido, pero a decir verdad mi objetivo principal no era pelear. -

\- ¿A qué te refieres Rider? -

\- Mi master y yo descubrimos hace poco que en esta ciudad hay un octavo servant merodeando los alrededores. –

A Saber le costaba creer lo que escuchaba, ¿octavo servant? Definitivamente debe ser un error.

-¡Imposible, no hay manera de que eso sea verdad! –

Rider solo mantuvo una sonrisa burlona en su rostro ante la reacción de la rubia.

-No me creas si quieres, yo solo hice lo que quería porque mi verdadero asunto es con Archer. - Tras decir eso Rider se propuso a retirarse. – Si quieres seguir peleando puedes intentar detenerme. –

La pirata comenzó a alejarse del lugar dejando a la espadachín con sentimientos encontrados.

-Tengo que encontrarlos. – Pensó para sí misma sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

.

.

.

Era ridículo.

¿Se estaba burlando de él?

Mientras él blandía sus espadas, el sujeto misterioso se defendía y atacaba con un simple cuchillo de combate.

Era muy poderoso para ser un humano por lo que solo había una respuesta que tampoco era lógica, pero si había algo cierto es que a lo largo de su existencia nada era lógico y la guerra por el santo grial en un principio nunca fue la excepción.

-¿Quién eres tú? - Pregunta tomando una distancia segura.

\- Te has vuelto fuerte… aunque de la manera equivocada y es por eso que estas donde estas. –

La respuesta del extraño sorprendió al arquero.

¿Acaso se conocían en primer lugar?

-Igual que tu soy un servant y mi papel aquí debería ser claro para ti… - Aclara con frialdad.

\- Dices que eres un servants, pero sé muy bien que solamente 7 pueden ser invocados. -

\- También deberías saber que romper las reglas a espaldas de los supervisores no es cosa difícil, mi primera misión fue eliminar al supervisor actual. -

\- Ahora veo porque tras tanto alboroto y estas situaciones aun no nos llamaban la atención. – Comenta con sarcasmo. – Sin embargo, me pregunto ¿quién usó un truco tan bajo como para invocar dos servants? Deduzco que Zouken no es tu master ya que el que hubieses intentado matar a Berserker no me deja creer eso, eso solo nos deja con el master de Rider o el de Lancer. –

\- Te has vuelto más astuto… Shirou. –

\- ¡¿Qué?! –

Sin esperar una respuesta el hombre ataco nuevamente.

-Tch… ¿Quién diablos eres tú? – Preguntaba cada vez más exasperado.

\- Supongo que no estarás tranquilo hasta que lo sepas, Clase Assassin… el auténtico espíritu heroico Emiya y vengo en representación de los Einzbern por lo que comparto a mi invocador con Lancer. - …

\- Pensar que ellos serían capaces de romper las reglas… eso no lo esperaba. –

\- Esa familia paso por varias situaciones y hasta ahora está casi extinta… si dejamos aparte a la Master de Caster, el mío es el único de descendencia directa que queda y por años pulió sus habilidades al grado de que pudiese invocar dos servants, si el no ganase esta guerra entonces la familia Einzbern desaparecería. -

A lo lejos Caster era expectante de todo y su sorpresa aumentaba más y más.

-Eso explica mucho, pero de momento solo me importa una cosa, te llamaste a ti mismo el auténtico "Emiya" ¿Quién eres y que tienes que ver conmigo? –

Su paciencia estaba al borde.

Descubriría la identidad de ese sujeto a como diera lugar.

.

.

.

En medio de la playa dos personas se encontraban hablando.

-¿Y bien que has descubierto Rider? –

\- Pues digamos que un servant irregular fue invocado bajo la clase Assassin por esa chica Matou mientras que el auténtico está bajo las ordenes de Kain von Einzbern el actual líder y último miembro de línea sanguínea. – Responde la pirata.

\- Si es capaz de materializar a dos entonces no es alguien común, ¿dónde están sus servants ahora? –

\- Assassin parece haberse enfrascado en combate con alguien y en cuanto a Lancer no se ha aparecido desde la última batalla. –

El Master de Rider era un hombre moreno de cabello violesaceo vestido con una camisa hawaiana y pantalones azules con un par de sandalias.

Este iba a decir algo hasta que un nuevo individuo hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Hisui VIII? –

\- ¿Quién lo pregunta? – El hombre voltea para localizar a un hombre joven de traje, pero con una gabardina negra cubriéndolo, su cabello contrastando con sus ojos azules era largo y blanco atado en una cola de caballo dejando unos mechones caer en su frente.

\- Me presento, soy Kain von Einzbern aunque creo que ya me conoces y sabes porque estoy aquí, sé que tu viniste aquí desde la institución Atlas donde hay grandes alquimistas. –

\- Me halaga que alguien de sangre azul me conozca… ¿qué tal si nos dejamos las charlas y empezamos? – Dicho esto Rider tomaba posición frene a él deslizando sus pistolas.

\- Voy a disfrutar esto. – Dijo la mujer besando la boquilla de su arma.

El albino sonrió.

-Pienso igual y buena suerte. –

Inmediatamente otra figura muy familiar aparecía en el centro.

-Ordenes Master. –

\- Derrótalos Lancer. –

La hermosa rubia materializó su lanza sagrada preparada para pelear.

.

.

.

Archer fue apartado con una patada y mientras trataba de recuperar su postura, el servant Assassin saco lo que parecía ser un arma de fuego de su manto rojo.

-Morirás aquí. –

Un potente disparo resonó en el lugar, esa bala no era normal y desde luego sería capaz de acabar con él y sobre todo porque ahora no estaba en las mejores condiciones para evadirlo.

No tenía idea de porqué, pero un recuerdo muy lejano llego a su cabeza.

-"¿Sabes Onii-chan? Me hubiese gustado que papá y mamá estuviesen con nosotros. –

\- Je si creo que hubiese sido lindo vivir como familia. –

\- Mamá te habría agradado y sé que tú le habrías agradado a ella. –

\- Tu madre era una buena persona ¿verdad? –

\- ¡Si! Era muy buena conmigo y era la mujer más hermosa que jamás ha existido, papá tuvo mucha suerte de encontrar a alguien así. –

\- Conociendo a Kiritsugu estoy seguro de que si je. –

Ambos continuaron riendo entre ellos.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno hasta aquí nadamás, se que me tarde más pero que les puedo decir ya que la inspiración bajo demasiado últimamente y apenas me llegan animos para escribir a pesar de tener visualizado como quiero que vallan los eventos.**

 **En fin, gracias a los que leen y espero sus comentarios para elevar mi entusiasmo al menos un poco.**

 **SAYONARA!**


	9. El sueño de una chica enamorada

**Nuevo Destino.**

 **¡Bueno aquí estamos, llego la hora de las novedades! Disfruten y recuerden que Fate pertenece a Type Moon.**

 **Día 8: El sueño de una chica enamorada.**

Lancer y Rider estaban a punto de comenzar hasta que:

-Espera Lancer… Assassin está actuando muy de prisa. –

Escuchando las palabras de su Master la mujer simplemente desapareció de la vista de todos menos para la otra servant.

-¿Vas a huir? – Era la pregunta de Hisui.

\- Lo siento, pero debo recoger a una de mis piezas antes de que la pierda, aunque si quieres atacarme no voy a detenerte. -

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos.

-Da igual has lo que quieras. –

En un parpadeo Hisui se encontraba nuevamente a solas con su servant.

-Tuvimos algo de suerte eh Master. – Dice Rider mientras sus armas eran envainadas de nuevo.

\- Aun no estamos en condiciones de enfrentarlo a él así que hay que ir con cuidado. –

.

.

.

Mientras…

Cientos de insectos se retorcían en esa oscura habitación y de entre ellos una mano salió al igual que gritos desesperados también.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! –

Una voz femenina gritaba con horror al sentir a los pequeños seres sobre ella.

-¡Por favor Master….sácame de aquí! – Rogaba más y más. – No fue mi culpa… ese sujeto se interpuso… no volverá a pasar. -

Sus gritos de agonía eran acompañados por un rio de lágrimas y sollozos.

-Debes ser castigada por no cumplir mi mandato Berserker… además permitiste que Assassin escapará y la necesitábamos para averiguar la localización de Sakura, su cuerpo debe estar en su límite luego de tantos años así que es momento de convertirla en el santo grial que necesito… ese plan se retrasará más gracias a ti por lo que vas a permanecer ahí por otro día más. –

-¡N-Noooooo! ¡ -

La chica continuó con su agonía.

¿Cómo había terminado así?

¿Cómo pudo someter a un servant aun sin usar un sello de comando?

A espaldas del aterrador anciano una silueta intimidante se encontraba de pie tranquilamente riendo al ver semejante espectáculo.

-Bueno por el momento voy a contar contigo así que espero y no me falles. –

\- Por supuesto mi señor… no le fallaré. –

\- Einzbern se debe sentir superior al haber logrado apoderarse de dos servants, supongo que la niña debe estar soportando una gran presión. – Rie el viejo mientras el otro hombre le acompaña.

\- Tu nieta debe estar igual o peor ¿no? –

\- Supongo, pero no importa pronto ya no la necesitaré… además nadie sospecha siquiera que ese joven Einzbern no es el único que rompió las reglas. –

\- ja ja ja ja y ¿cómo es que pueden hacer todo esto sin que la asociación se entere de algo? -

\- Ese joven debe tener a algún cómplice encargándose de "reportar" sin mencionar que ellos mandaron a Tohsaka Rin y a Luviagelita Edelfelt quizás eso los tiene tranquilos. –

\- Ya veo… ¿cúando será mi turno? –

\- Pronto, nuestros rivales más problemáticos claramente son ese joven Einzbern y la líder de los Tohsaka y sus servants no son nada que debamos tomar a la ligera. –

\- Esa Lancer claramente esta en otro nivel, ni siquiera yo podría pelear mano a mano con ella, pero no veo porque Assassin y Archer puedan ser problema por muy hábiles que sean sus Masters. –

\- Subestimar a tu enemigo es malo y yo conozco muy bien a esos dos. – Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. – Te puedo asegurar que ellos dos pueden ser incluso una peor amenaza que esa mujer Lancer. –

\- ¿Entonces ya conoces sus identidades? Honestamente yo no podría descifrarlo. –

\- Claro, esos dos alguna vez hicieron que el nombre de "Emiya" estuviese en boca de muchos…. Entonces ya lo sabes tú y Berserker deberán estar preparados si se encuentran con ellos ¿De acuerdo…Lancer? –

.

.

.

Archer observaba atónito lo sucedido.

El disparo era claramente certero.

¿Entonces porque no lo alcanzó?

Eso se preguntó por un segundo hasta que vio a una chica frente a él que claramente lo había protegido, pero…

-D-Duele… -

Caster caía de rodillas al suelo mientras su hombro derecho sangraba a montones.

Había reaccionado rápido y usando su espejo había creado una barrera mágica sin embargo de alguna manera aquel disparo había terminado destruyendo su defensa y la hirió en el proceso.

-Es inútil… mis balas pueden destruir el circuito mágico de alguien al momento de usarlos. – Decía esto mientras guardaba su arma. – El problema es que para usar esta bala requiere de tiempo. – De su funda sacaba otra arma de tiro rápido. – Acabemos con esto. –

Mientras Archer tomaba posición de batalla Caster habló.

-Aún puedo detenerlo lo suficiente… Archer-san tu aun puedes moverte y tienes que informarles a las chicas sobre esto… si el Master de Assassin y Lancer van por ellas ni siquiera Saber-san podrá hacer algo sola… yo estaré bien… si hasta aquí pude llegar no me importa si al menos Alisa-sama puede seguir viviendo y tratar de obtener su libertad. –

La chica zorro le dio una brillante sonrisa casi como si el dolor en su hombro hubiese desaparecido.

El arquero conocía ese gesto a la perfección.

Esa chica estaba lista para aceptar la muerte.

Pero también veía tristeza en ella como si en el fondo ella no quisiera ese destino.

¿Acaso esa era la misma expresión que tuvo mientras estuvo viva?

Assassin comenzó a disparar las ráfagas de plomo a lo que en un impulso y veloz movimiento Archer tomó a la chica y la alejo de la lluvia de balas.

Una de dichas balas alcanzó la pierna del arquero haciéndolo soltar un quejido.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Te estas quedando sin energía y yo solo estoy estorbando, tienes que irte! -

Archer por fin tocaba el suelo con dificultan mientras su pierna sangraba más se rehusaba a soltar a la pelirosa.

Atinó a observar al asesino mientras este caminaba hacia ellos con su cuchillo en mano.

-¡Archer-san por favor hazme caso! –

La hechicera comenzaba a enfadarse por la indiferencia del hombre.

-¡Archer te estoy…! –

\- ¡Silencio! –

La chica quedo pasmada tras aquel grito, por su lado Archer bajo su mirada hacia ella.

-Por más que te quejes no voy a hacerte caso. –

La pelirosa ya estaba por hacer una rabieta hasta que el arquero siguió hablando.

-Salvaras a Alisa y mientras tanto yo te protegeré Caster. –

Ante esas palabras Caster se quedó hipnotizada por la mirada que le era dirigida.

Hasta ese momento nadie se había preocupado por ella de esa manera.

Por su lado Archer sintió que había sido cursi y un poco inconsciente con sus palabras.

Sin embargo, sintió que debía hacerlo y lo haría.

Bajando al suelo a Caster, Archer se armó con su par de espadas.

Caster mientras tanto intentaba curar sus heridas, aunque apenas y podía parar su sangrado.

Los dos hombres comenzaron a luchar mano a mano y el que Assassin solo usara un cuchillo no parecía ser una desventaja para él.

Assassin preparó nuevamente su arma de tiro rápido a la vez que Archer proyectaba su arco.

La batalla se tornó a distancia, balas y flechas volaban de un lado a otro.

En un descuido las espadas gemelas giraban hacia Assassin que al evadirlas no previó el ataque directo de Archer.

Un perfecto corte hizo que el servant encapuchado se arrodillará.

Archer respiraba con dificultad mientras el dolor de la bala y las heridas que hasta su pelea con Berserker había recibido no ayudaban demasiado.

De repente las vendas que cubrían el rostro de Assassin se cayeron mostrando su rostro al moreno.

Un hombre de tez morena al igual que unos pocos mechones blancos resaltaban de un rostro muy familiar.

-Kiritsugu… -

Si bien ya lo sospechaba deseaba que fuese un error.

-Lo has hecho bien Shirou sin embargo aún no puedo desaparecer. –

Dicho esto, el ya identificado asesino emprendió su escape a lo que Archer sintiendo el cansancio callo de rodillas mientras intentaba mantener la conciencia.

En ese momento una muy preocupada chica de vestido rojo hacia acto de presencia y la angustia aumentó más al ver el estado de sus aliados.

Al parecer no llegó a tiempo.

.

.

.

-Eres muy problemático Assassin. – La voz de Kain resonaba por todo el bosque.

El asesino no hablaba y mantenía una mirada seria.

Lancer los veía a unos metros con una expresión fría.

-Lo subestimaste. – Dijo el albino observando la condición de su servant. – Te tomará tiempo recuperarte, tal parece que el servant de Tohsaka no es un don nadie como parece si fue capaz de sobrevivir contra Lancer y de dejarte así… nos vendría bien averiguar su verdadera identidad y por alguna razón pareciera que tú lo conoces ¿Me equivoco asesino de magos? –

A lo lejos Lancer parecía interesada en lo que su Master decía ¿Assassin tendría una relación con Archer? Además, si no mal recordaba ambos se hacían llamar "Emiya"

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose en la que alguna vez fue su habitación. Recordó todo lo sucedido y no pudo si no reír ante la situación tan descabellada en la que estaba.

Emiya Kiritsugu se había convertido en un espíritu heroico al igual que él, era tan difícil de creer, pero ya no había duda.

Tendría que enfrentar a muerte al hombre que llamo padre por 5 años y más.

Todo era tan irreal, primero fue invocado en su línea del tiempo, luego era invocado por la misma chica que lo invoco en sus "sueños" pasados y ahora veía a su padre en la misma clase de ser que él.

Había muchas cosas en que pensar y prefería no darle muchas vueltas o se volvería loco.

Extrañamente se sentía muy tranquilo sentía que las sabanas lo abrazaban con más impetu proporcionándole calidez.

-Ñam…ñam..ñam. –

-¿Uh? –

Podía jurar que había escuchado una voz femenina bajo sus sabanas

-Ñaaaaa bwaaa –

Un gran bostezo salió bajo las sabanas y al removerlas vio a cierta chica completamente aferrada a él mientras se frotaba un ojo claramente adormilada.

El arquero solo sintió un tic nervioso para luego empezar su interrogatorio.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí Caster? -

-Ara? ¿No es obvio? Duermo a tu lado. – Dice como si nada dándole una brillante sonrisa mientras abrazaba con más fuerza al moreno.

\- Me doy cuenta de eso. – Dice con una vena palpitante en la sien. – A lo que me refiero es ¿porque? –

\- Oh pues una esposa debe darle los buenos días a su amado esposo ¿no? –

La chica sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras su esponjada cola se movía.

-¿Disculpa? – Pregunta incrédulo. - ¿De dónde sacas esa estupidez? –

\- ¡Kya no debes preguntarle esas cosas a una dama! - Exclama sonrojada y animada. – Ayer cuando me salvaste y tomaste en brazos mi corazón hizo un click y para entonces ya me tenías a tus pies. – Dice soltando un gran suspiro soñador mientras volvía a abrazar al perturbado hombre.

Archer aparto con algo de brusquedad a la chica para luego mostrar una expresión de enojo.

-Escucha, no sé ni me interesa nada de eso y si te salve fue por motivos muy diferentes, no quiero nada contigo así que no confundas las cosas y no te me acerques. –

Un momento de silencio se hizo entre ambos y en un movimiento Caster se levantó mientras su mirada iba dirigida al suelo y sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-¿Eh? O-Oye… -

Sin más que decir la fémina salió corriendo de la habitación mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban.

-…mierda. – De alguna manera un malestar inundo su cabeza.

Bajando a la sala el servant de repente vio estrellas.

Su cabeza retumbo de dolor gracias a un poderoso sartén sostenido por cierta niña.

-Arrgg oye… -

La chica estaba dispuesta a golpearlo de nuevo hasta que Luvia acompañada de Saber la sujetó por la espalda.

-¡Espera Alisa! –

Entonces la Master de Archer hizo acto de presencia.

-Muy bien Archer, no tengo idea de que estupidez habrás hecho ahora, pero vas a tener que resolverlo. –

Alisa se veía furiosa y luchaba por soltarse de sus captoras.

-Si fuiste tú quien hizo llorar a Caster juró que te pulverizaré. –

Además de ella Rin también se veía amenazante y entonces entendió la situación. Al parecer había sido en extremo bruto e insensible con esa mujer, ahora tenía que buscarla y disculparse o las otras se encargarían de matarlo porque a simple vista todas parecían verlo de mala manera.

-Y bien Archer, Caster bajo llorando y subió al techo del otro edificio porque no quiso hablar con ninguna de nosotras dime ¿qué le hiciste? – Interroga una muy molesta Rin.

.

.

.

Una singular chica se encontraba en posición fetal en el techo de la casa.

Miles de pensamientos llegaban a su cabeza.

Quizás y se había precipitado por expresar sus sentimientos así, pero era un mal hábito y no era capaz de guardarse nada.

Además, ella no mentía pues el moreno de verdad se había ganado su corazón.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron y le dijo que la protegería sintió algo que creía no podría volver a sentir.

Ella siempre fue una mujer enamoradiza y mientras vivió servía a un amo y velaba por gente a la que amaba.

Al final ellos le dieron la espalda y fueron por su vida.

Se convirtió en el monstruo que ellos temían y asesinó a cientos.

Esa noche al morir solo tenía un deseo.

Uno que no esperaba que se cumpliera aun por más que le doliera aceptarlo.

"Quiero…ser amada"

Esa chispa que creyó sentir con ese hombre tan frio por un instante le hizo recuperar esa ilusión de ser amada por alguien y dar su propio amor a cambio.

Pero si él no podía verla de la misma manera entonces no había de otra más que aceptarlo.

Sería una forma de hacerle ver que el amor no era para ella.

El mundo podía ser así de cruel y más con una pecadora que ni siquiera era humana.

Deseaba haber nacido como humana.

Todos le tuvieron terror y desprecio solo por ser un monstruo con orejas y cola.

Otros la llamaban "zorro demonio"

Una carcajada que parecía más un sollozo salía de sus labios mientras se acurrucaba más contra sí misma.

-Si sigues aquí vas a congelarte con este viento. – Dijo una voz tras de ella.

La chica volteo y vio al principal "no tan culpable" de su mal día según ella.

Caster trato de secar sus húmedos ojos y actuar lo más normal posible mientras le sonreía con dificultad.

-¡H-Hola Archer-san! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? Por cierto, quiero disculparme por molestarte en la mañana, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y dije tonterías sin pensar así que por favor olvidemos lo que sucedió ¿sí? – Caster hablaba rápido mientras se frotaba la cabeza con una mano.

La chica de repente se vio enmudecida al sentir los brazos del espíritu heroico rodeándola.

Si bien podría estar alucinando, pero juraría que ahora mismo la estaba abrazando.

-Caster… me porte como un idiota contigo y ahora sé que debí ser más sensible, perdóname por favor. –

Ante esas palabras la chica se sonrojo intensamente y se apresuró a hablar.

-E-Este b-bueno es que yo… no tienes que disculparte… yo no debí… -

\- Todas están preocupadas por ti y a decir verdad yo también. –

Las palabras del héroe sonaban sinceras y eso enterneció a la hechicera quien sonrió y derramaba pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad.

Sus esperanzas aún no habían muerto.

Animada una vez más la chica se levantó de ahí y se dispuso a entrar a la casa.

-¿Caster? –

\- ¡Me esforzaré a partir de hoy, y algún día Tamamo se convertirá en tu esposa! – Exclama feliz. – Ahora voy a preparar el desayuno, una esposa debe cocinar para su hombre y hacerlo feliz ¡tehe! –

Dicho y hecho la intrépida chica se fue dejando a un petrificado Archer.

-Maldición… bueno al menos puedo estar tranquilo si ya se siente mejor. – Dice mientras una ligera sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. - ¿Una esposa eh? – Le parecía divertido solo pensarlo. – Un minuto, dijo que se llamaba Tamamo. – Ahora incluso ella le había revelado su verdadera identidad y no tuvo que indagar mucho para reconocerla. – Con que… Tamamo no mae… ¿en qué estoy metido? –

Así comenzaba un nuevo día en la vieja mansión Emiya y esto solo era el comienzo de la verdadera guerra y sentimientos encontrados por parte de nuestro servant desdichado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **No hay mucho que decir solo gracias a mis seguidores y cuidado porque en algún momento un BAD END puede llegar a mi cabeza ja ja**

 **Una conquista más y vamos a la que sigue para nuestro melancólico protagonista.**

 **SAYONARA!**


	10. Pressage Flower

**UN NUEVO DESTINO.**

 **Hola a todos, esta vez será más difícil actualizar puesto que ya no hay pc (murió) pero trataré de traerles algo así que no me extrañen. (no mucho)**

 **Antes de empezar gracias por sus comentarios chicos y esta vez trataré de hacer que esta historia mejoré. Como detalle el título de este capitulo va en honor a lo mravillosa que fue la primera película de la ruta Heaven´s feel. :'v**

 **FATE NO ES MIO SINO DE TYPE MOON Y SU GRAN GENIO KINOKO NASU.**

 **Día 9: Pressage Flower.**

A veces se preguntaba el por qué su suerte empeoraba.

No bastaba con que la linda sacerdotisa lo acosara casi sexualmente desde que pensó en que la estupidez de "ser más sensible" era lo correcto, sino que ahora Rin lo tenía como su esclavo para todo.

No tenía idea de si era por la edad o la falta de novio, pero si estaba seguro en no querer averiguarlo si quería evitar que la desquiciada maga lo obligará a suicidarse con un sello de comando.

Mas allá de todo eso había otra cosa, ella claramente lo evitaba lo mayor posible y cuando tenían la oportunidad de hablar simplemente le daba instrucciones u ordenes nuevas.

Normalmente no le importaría llevar su relación Master y Servant de esa forma, pero eso era imposible considerando que le tenía un cierto nivel de estima a esa chica.

Recordó las tres veces que se había despedido de la versión más joven de su Master.

Eran casos de los que jamás hablaría, primero porque no estaba permitido y segundo porque no deseaba hacerlo.

Lo que más afectaba su orgullo era que en las tres ocasiones salvaba a cierto mocoso y ya estaba empezando a pensar en desistir de la idea de matarlo.

Finalmente, como si de un jodido milagro se tratara va y es invocado en su propio mundo donde ya es considerado "una figura histórica" entre aquellos pocos que lo conocieron.

Tal vez era eso, Rin y él nunca aclararon sus diferencias por lo que para ella debería ser difícil verlo a la cara, conocía a la perfección a la líder de la familia Tohsaka como para no hacerse mucho lio pensando.

Definitivamente hablaría con ella y le haría gritar todo lo que se ha retenido por años desde la ultima vez que se vieron, después de todo así era ella.

Volviendo a su tormento actual, se encontraba caminando en su forma civil acompañado de la pequeña Servant de Luviagelita.

-¡Whoa! ¡El mundo moderno es tan increíble! – Exclamaba la emocionada chica corriendo de un lado a otro observando prácticamente todo. – Hay muchas cosas bellas y ni se diga de esos chicos, pero sobre todo esas chicas que van por allá. – Su tono se volvió mas soñador mientras apuntaba con descaro a un grupo de estudiantes que caminaban por ahí y notando el escándalo solo observaban con extrañez.

Archer pedía internamente que alguna clase de poder divino la callará de una vez ¿Se suponía que ella era un espíritu heroico? – Físicamente se parecen un poco, pero la personalidad es otra historia. – Murmura con notable irritación. El objetivo de aquella excursión se resumía en cinco palabras "comprar algo para el almuerzo." No bromeaba cuando repetía una y otra vez que su Master solo lo esclavizaba y lo peor es que Luvia envió a Saber con él para supuestamente vigilarlo y no sucediese lo mismo de la noche anterior que solo el sabe como fue y aun lo tenía muy marcado por dentro (la noche de borrachera con Rider).

\- ¡Mira Archer! – El nombrado giro hacia donde apuntaba la chica y vio un gran tumulto de gente. – Vamos a ver. –

\- Espera, ¿Sabes que tenemos que volver antes de que esas mujeres se pongan histéricas? – Como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo el albino le pregunta a la emocionada chica que haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta se dirige al lugar. – Demonios… - Ahí iba de nuevo, por alguna razón sentía que esto no acabaría bien de nuevo.

Un presentador gordito gritaba por medio de un megáfono. - ¡Acérquense amigos y ganen increíbles premios! ¿Fácil no? ¡Solo tienen que darles a los blancos en movimiento! – Tras de él había otro pequeño grupo de gente usando rifles de plástico mientras trataban de atinarle a unos feos muñecos en forma de oso que no dejaban de moverse. - ¡Vamos amigos, mientras más logren derribar mayor será el premio que puedan elegir, solo cuesta 1000 yenes! –

Los dichosos premios estaban compuestos por aparatos electrónicos muy llamativos, objetos comunes para el hogar o juguetes.

Al parecer se disponía de 20 tiros y solo podría llevarse un premio caro derribando 15 blancos, al contrario de las palabras del sujeto el juego no era para nada sencillo. Archer solo pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba irse mientras que Saber dirigió su vista hacia uno de los premios a ganar. - ¡Quiero intentarlo! - Exclama finalmente con una brillante sonrisa.

-¿Qué? – Pregunta incrédulo el albino. - ¿Porqué te interesa participar en esta tontería cuando estamos en una crisis? - Simplemente no se lo creía.

\- ¡Mira hacia allá, ese premio debe ser mío! – La emocionada chica señala el objeto a lo que el irritado hombre dirige su vista a lo que parecía ser un teléfono celular de buena marca y cabe decir que muy llamativo.

\- ¿No puedo creerlo ¿Para que te va a servir esa cosa en primer lugar? – Nuevamente la rubia hace caso omiso de sus palabras y se dispuso a jugar. – Genial y por lo que veo su Master incluso le dio dinero… - Murmuraba molesto y de alguna manera la molesta risa de la Master de Saber asaltaba su cabeza.

Diez…

Veinte…

Treinta…

Finalmente, una hora.

Dos.

Perdió la cuenta de las veces que había fallado pues absolutamente todos los tiros fueron inefectivos. –"Debe tener bastante dinero si sigue empeñada con eso… ¿Por qué no solo la dejo ahí y me largo?" – Pensaba mientras trataba de conservar su poca paciencia y ocultar la vergüenza que sentía al ver como la chica seguía fallando y todos ahí se reían al verla hacer rabietas como una niña. –

-Vamos jovencita siga jugando usted puede. – Hablaba el presentador mientras contabilizaba sus nuevas ganancias.

\- ¡Ghaaaa! ¡Juro que esta vez ganaré! – Gritaba enfadada y notablemente cansada.

\- Vamos jovencita que le parece esto para que se anime, si logra acertar a los 20 tiros le daremos su premio y todo el dinero que ha gastado. - Dijo sonriente.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Enserio? – Pregunta con emoción la chica.

Claramente ese sujeto sabía que la rubia era bastante ingenua como para darse cuenta rápidamente que solo era una treta para sacarle más dinero por que obviamente jamás iba a acertar un tiro.

Aun si lo hiciera ella era bastante cabeza dura como para darse por vencida, por un momento le recordó a alguien.

-"Supongo que no hay de otra" –

Perezosamente caminó hacia Saber sorprendiendo a todos los demás.

-Disculpe, mi amiga esta un poco cansada ¿puedo intentarlo yo? - Una sonrisa amistosa adorna su rostro.

Hasta hace poco los hombres presentes babeaban al ver a la bella extranjera con acento italiano. Pero ahora que las damas veían al asiático fornido que la acompañaba un par de corazoncitos se plasmaban en sus rostros molestando a uno que otro hombre.

-¿Ara usted es su novio caballero? –

\- Somos amigos ¿qué dice, puedo intentarlo? –

El hombrecillo accedió sin problema, no se sentía preocupado considerando que incluso practicantes de kyudou habían ido a jugar y aunque daban buenos resultados jamás habían derribado los 20 objetivos.

Saber observo curiosa a su autonombrado "amigo" mientras este tomaba un arma de juguete y se preparaba.

Su postura erguida y sin rastro de duda o tambaleo demostró algo claramente para algunos, pero sobre todo para el presentador.

Solto un pequeño suspiro para después dejar ir el proyectil y para sorpresa de todos este logro dar en su objetivo.

18 tiros después y ahora se contaban 19 tiros exactos.

La tensión aumentaba al igual que la emoción de los espectadores, el presentador estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto pues jamás esperó toparse con alguien tan bueno y menos en una ciudad tan fuera de lo común.

Cabe decir que el tiro 20 nuevamente acertó y finalmente el hombrecillo se desmayó.

Ambos servants caminaban tranquilamente por los suburbios, la pequeña cartera que la chica cargaba nuevamente estaba llena y en sus brazos cargaba un regordete peluche blanco que no se sabía identificar si era un gato pero que según ella era hermoso y no dejaba de abrazarlo.

-Y pensar que harías un caos por esa cosa. - Gruñia el arquero, no sabía que pasaba por su cabeza al ayudarla ya que pensando que ella quería algún objeto costoso y en realidad solo batallaba por un animal de felpa. Eso "arruino" más su imagen.

Las mujeres suspiraban al ver el "romántico" gesto que tuvo con ella y los hombres lo maldecían deseando estar en sus zapatos luego de ver la brillante sonrisa que la rubia dio al abrazar su premio por primera vez.

Nunca entendió que pasaba por la mente de una mujer y recordaba que en su juventud Rin lo reprendió mucho por eso.

-¡Umu! todo te lo debo a ti Archer, estoy en deuda contigo. – Dice la sonriente chica al atormentado hombre. – Y yo pensaba que eras un hombre vil, feo, degenerado y sin gracia. –

Una vena resalto de su frente ante el elogio e insulto, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Si no fuera por la alianza que tenían…

-Pero ¿Sabes? Aun hay algo que me intriga. – Por su lado la femina sigue la conversación. – Hay una gran lluvia en tu cabeza y la soledad se refleja en tu mirada, se de muchos espíritus heroicos cuyas vidas fueron trágicas hasta el final, pero pocos son los que desprenden una notoria cantidad de odio y desprecio por si mismos, sin mencionar que ni Caster o yo podemos descifrar quién eres ya que tu estilo de pelea o las armas que usas no nos recuerda a alguien. –

Tal parece que es más perceptiva de lo que demuestra a simple vista y eso lo incomodaba.

-¿Por qué debería interesarte eso? –

\- Amo las cosas bellas y hasta ahora a pesar de esa actitud agria que tienes casi todo el tiempo has demostrado un potencial de belleza como persona y seria un desperdicio dejar que se desvanezca. -

-Si vez en mi una clase de "bella persona" no quiero pensar en que es feo para ti pequeña. – La ultima palabra dicha por el servant retumbo en la cabeza de la chica.

\- ¡¿Disculpa?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así?! -

\- Perdon ¿Acaso prefieres enana? –

\- ¡Tonto! - La rubia exploto ante el claro insulto. - ¡Cuando nuestra alianza termine caerás ante mí y entonces hare que me pidas misericordia! – Rugía con la cara roja de la ira sin embargo la escena era graciosa para las personas de alrededor.

\- Es posible que seas fuerte para haber aparecido como una Saber pero… - La mira de arriba abajo. – Estoy casi seguro de que la pinta de héroe no encaja contigo por lo que me cuesta trabajo deducir quien rayos podrías ser. – Cada palabra contenía clara burla hacia la pobre y enfurecida chica, pero antes de poder recriminarle algo una extraña sensación los invadió.

\- Eso es… - Trataba de articular Saber.

\- Alguien nos observa. – Completo Archer mientras observaba detenidamente la profundidad de los arboles del parque por el que caminaban, curiosamente no había ningún alma cerca o al menos ningún humano. – Escucha Saber, regresa y alerta a las chicas. -

La mencionada parpadeó un par de veces antes de contestar. - ¿Y tu que harás? -

-Siento una gran hostilidad dirigida hacia mí, claramente me esta llamando a una trampa, sin embargo, tengo experiencia en evadir ciertos peligros así que necesito que tu te vallas y mantengas al tanto a Rin. -

La chica se lo pensó por un momento, pero finalmente accedió. – Esta bien, pero será mejor que tengas cuidado… esa sed de sangre me pone de nervios -

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la vieja residencia Emiya, la líder de la familia Tohsaka degustaba tranquilamente un par de pastelillos preparados por Caster acompañados por su clásica taza de té chino.

-Diablos Emiya-kun, sigues siendo un imán de chicas he he. – Reía para si misma recordando como la chica zorro tarareaba la famosa música de bodas a la vez que horneaba sus postres, como si se estuviera imaginando algo muy feliz. - Pero sigues siendo un idiota que nunca se da cuenta… - De repente la melancolía recorrió su cabeza pues estar en esa casa y peor aún, con "él" le traía recuerdos que no podía describir como felices o trágicos. – Estábamos en guerra después de todo e incluso ahora lo estamos de nuevo. - Mientras más divagaba llegó a un punto sin retorno. – Un momento… mi servant… ¿Quién fue mi servant durante esa guerra? – Un evento que marco su vida de repente se volvía lejano. – Lo último que podía llegar a su cabeza de esos días durante la quinta guerra por el santo grial eran la asquerosa sonrisa de Kotomine Kirei… ella misma sangrando y finalmente una puesta de sol…. y en medio de dicho suceso había dos personas.

Un chico y una chica.

Los conocía perfectamente.

Dos personas que actualmente eran terriblemente diferentes y seguía preguntándose el ¿cómo y por qué?

Ambos se miraban con tristeza completamente reprimida por una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Ciertamente los recordaba con amor.

Los amaba a ambos pues en un mundo en el que pensó que todos serían enemigos, fueron precisamente ese "par de tortolos" quienes le mostraron lo contrario.

Por supuesto que los amaba sin embargo entre ellos también había algo.

No era como lo que ella sentía por ellos en ese momento, era algo más.

Juraba que los ojos de ese tonto se tragaban sus lágrimas negándoles la salida… siempre con esa estúpida e inocente sonrisa.

Ella se fue murmurando un "adiós" pero al igual que con el chico y apostaba su mansión y joyas en ello de que esa hermosa chica deseaba decir algo muy importante más prefirió callar.

La realidad, el mundo e incluso el tiempo los separaba.

¿Acaso ese dolor interno e inconsciente fue lo que orilló al joven Emiya Shirou a convertirse en lo que era ahora?

Todas esas batallas.

Todas esas heridas.

Su presunta justicia.

¿Solo serían intentos para negar lo inevitable?

Todo ser humano busca refugiarse en algún lado y olvidar sus pesares.

Tal vez él fue quien lo quizó de esa manera pero ¿qué hay de ella?

¿Tohsaka Rin era su amiga y aliada no? Súpo que había algo extraño y aun así permitió que sucediera.

Su culpabilidad aumentaba y sin darse cuenta comenzó a aferrarse de aquel bello collar que el en entonces "justiciero" dejó para ella y que hasta hace poco sirvió para invocarlo como servant.

-Siempre es así… me equivoco cuando la situación es realmente importante. –

Dicho esto se levantó del tatami y cuando menos lo esperó su taza resbaló de sus manos cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Duró un par de segundos antes de reaccionar.

-Incluso tu te fuiste debido a eso… todo ¿habrá sido mi culpa? ... si es así, me pregunto si por lo menos tú donde quiera que estés, podrás perdonarme algún día… Sakura. –

Sus palabras se perdían en el cálido viento de ese día soleado y por primera vez en años Tohsaka Rin dejó correr una lagrima por su mejilla.

.

.

.

Saber corría por los techos ya completamente envuelta en su flameante vestido rojo y botas de oro. En medio de su recorrido pudo sentir el instinto asesino siguiendole los talones.

-¿Entonces ella será nuestra presa? – Dice una voz sombría.

\- Nuestro Master nos pidió retenerla el tiempo suficiente. – Dice otra voz igual de aterradora

\- Esto será divertido. –

\- Veamos que tan hábil es esta princesa.

De repente alrededor de la pequeña rubia comenzaron a emerger distintas figuras todos con aspectos diferentes, pero con algo en común.

Sus vestimentas oscuras y una tétrica mascara hecha con cráneos humanos.

Finalmente, frente a Saber apareció una más con las mismas características que los otros, pero con la única diferencia de que era una mujer de cabello violeta. Sinceramente era la única que lejos de verse "aterradora" como sus compañeros, desprendía cierto aire de sensualidad retorcida.

-¿Quiénes son? – Preguntó Saber sin mostrarse intimidada ante el número de enemigos.

\- No necesitas saber quienes somos… basta con que sepas que tu aliado y tú morirán pronto. – Respondió la femina del grupo mientras ella y los otros sacaban un par de dagas y se disponían a atacar.

\- Umu así que era eso, pues veamos cuanto pueden entretenerme. - Posteriormente su gran espada apareció de entre una llamarada. - ¡En guardia! –

\- Conocerás la auténtica fuerza de los asesinos ¡Ataquen! –

El grupo se abalanzo casi como una lluvia negra hacia la chica de rojo.

Pero basto con una gran corriente de fuego para mandarlos a volar.

De entre las llamas carmesí, la líder de aquellos guerreros simplemente observaba con impresión detrás de su mascara la brillante figura de la pequeña espadachín.

-Por el amor a mi imperio y mi gente ¡tomaré sus cabezas! –

\- Desgraciada… no creas que que nos tomas por sorpresa, sabemos lo que un clase Saber puede hacer. –

\- Assassin… es más que obvio que esa es la de ustedes. – Dijo con seriedad levantando su espada. – Aunque no recordaba que un Assassin fuese tan débil. –

\- Haré que te tragues tus palabras. – Respondió con ira la otra mujer mientras su grupo se recuperaba y adoptaba posiciones de batalla.

Los ataques iban y venían.

Aun cuando ella tenía fuerza superior que cada uno de ellos no significaba que sería tan fácil puesto que la superaban en número.

Un corte en su mejilla la hizo tronar los labios pues le costaba bloquear todos los cuchillos que le lanzaban o trataban de apuñalarla.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba más cortes sufría dándole aún más problemas.

-¡La hoja llameante despertó, morid envueltos en los pétalos de rosa! – Con una velocidad cegadora Saber atacó a los asesinos dejando un corte en cada uno de ellos que a pesar de no haber sido herido de gravedad no evito que la sangre salpicara de sus heridas dejando el suelo de aquel edificio manchado de rojo.

\- Tch… necesitaras hacer algo mejor. – Hablo adolorida la única asesina mientras sostenía su brazo tratando de evitar el sangrado.

\- Es normal que cometieran el error de desafiarme, ahora tendrán que aceptar las consecuencias. –

\- He he he. –

\- Ha ha ha ha. –

\- Ghi jijijiji. –

\- HA HA HA HA –

Todos los asesinos comenzaban a reír ante la confundida mirada de la rubia.

-No planeábamos vencerte… - Dijo un asesino enano.

\- Ghi ji ji exacto… nuestro papel era entretenerte lo suficiente. – Dijo un asesino muy delgado y alto.

\- Asi que no te irás de aquí por un buen rato. – Dijo otro más robusto.

\- Por nuestro señor Hassan, tal vez tengamos suerte e igual logremos matarte a ti también. – Dijo finalmente la asesina.

Mientras más hablaban, solo lograban confundirla.

Si no pensaban luchar para vencerla a ella entonces ¿a quién?

Intentarían ir por su Master seguramente, sin embargo ella y Rin al igual que la mocosa no eran tan débiles y menos teniendo a Caster con ellas.

Después recordó que Archer se fue siguiendo una presencia aún más aterradora y entonces se dio cuenta.

-¿Están planeando eliminar a Archer no es así? – Preguntó sin rodeos.

\- Nuestro Master quería una audiencia privada con ese servant… una vez que se encuentren será el final para él y Tohsaka Rin. –

\- ¡¿Dices que tu Master tiene el poder suficiente para acabar con un espíritu heroico?! – Era difícil de creer y su expresión la delataba.

Ninguno de ellos respondió.

Simplemente prepararon sus dagas de nuevo y se prepararon para atacar.

.

.

.

En medio del sombrío lugar se encontraba el albino.

Mira que llevarlo hasta aquel lugar que solo le recordaba lo trágica que fue su existencia.

Tal parece que nunca optaron por sembrar nada en esa tierra donde no había más que troncos secos y vacíos.

El gran incendió que cambio su vida cuando tan solo era un niño había dejado una marca que parecía no se iba a borrar jamás.

Mientras los segundos pasaban una persona se acercó caminando a él.

A esas horas no había nadie más.

-Con que eras tú. – Afirmo el héroe viendo detenidamente a su acompañante.

\- El destino siempre ha sido difícil de descifrar. –

Una mujer alta con largos cabellos lilas cuyos ojos se encontraban ocultos, su vestimenta tenía unos cuantos cambios, pero era prácticamente igual.

-Puedo deducir que me conoces ¿no? –

\- Un chico como tú ciertamente sabía como dejar su marca. –

\- He bueno deduciendo que es la propia Medusa la que me hizo venir aquí con intenciones de cortarme el cuello solo me hace pensar una cosa ¿Sakura esta viva? –

Tras pronunciar ese nombre la bella mujer lanzó una patada hacia el héroe que a su vez detuvo el ataque con sus brazos.

-Sádica como siempre ¿no? – Dijo con cierto humor ante el ataque repentino.

\- No mereces siquiera decir su nombre. – Respondió secamente la femina para continuar atacando sin usar el puñal atado a su brazo con cadenas.

\- ¿Dónde esta ella ahora? – Pregunta esquivando los golpes.

\- … - Ella por su lado no le dirijia la palabra y para cuando estuvieron a punto de sacar por fin sus armas una voz hizo eco de entre la oscuridad de aquel parque.

\- Tranquila Assassin… recuerda que lo necesito sano y salvo. – Una voz tan espectral como femenina dio forma a una mujer de cabellos violesaceos cubierta por un extraño manto negro con detalles rojos. Sus ojos irradiaban el deseo de matar, pero también podía notarse cierta alegría en ellos. - ¿Cómo estas Emiya-senpai? ¿sabes? Eh esperado mucho tiempo para verte de nuevo. - Hablo con una voz cantarina.

Por supuesto se veía cambiada físicamente pues había crecido un poco, su cabello llegaba a su cintura y parecía que las curvas llegaban año con año a ella pues aun con esa aura asesina no podía negarse que su belleza seguía latente.

-Veo que estas bien Sakura, eso me habría gustado decir pero… - Sus espadas gemelas se materializaron en sus manos. – Ahora mismo no creo que sea buen momento para celebrar ¿no crees? –

\- He he he he Emiya-senpai tengo tantas cosas que decirte. – En seguida la sonriente chica dirige su vista a su servant. – No quiero que intervengas… él es mío y esta vez no se irá de mi lado otra vez. – La aludida simplemente asintió.

\- Tu abuelo también se apunto en esta fiesta… ¿estas aliada con él? –

\- ¿El abuelo? – Pregunta con un eje de extrañez. – Ese hombre sigue vivo porque asi lo deseo… pero no hablemos de él… ahora mismo quiero estar contigo. – Su sonrisa volvió y de repente su aparente vestimenta se desprendió lentamente tomando forma de tentáculos.

\- No tiene caso, tendre que liberarte de tu miseria Sakura... – Antes de que ambos se lanzaran hacia el otro, un último pensamiento asalto la cabeza del arquero. – "Es mi culpa… lo siento Sakura." –

Con movimientos veloces el arquero inicio sus ataques chocando sus armas con aquellas cosas que emergían del cuerpo de la femina.

-Diablos… - Atacó nuevamente sin tener gran efecto pues la chica se mantenía de pie con una sonrisa espectral.

\- Nee-sama siempre tuvo todo… - Ella comenzó a hablar a la vez que empezaba a moverse dando combate cuerpo a cuerpo sorprendiendo un poco al héroe. – Al final ella te aparto de mi… - Mas garras negras salían de su espalda disparándose contra su oponente haciendo un par de cortes en su hombro derecho y mejilla. – Y ahora que volviste…¡Nuevamente estas a su lado! - En un arrebato de ira la chica materializo en su mano una esfera mágica de color negro. - ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué precisamente con ella?! ¡¿Por qué protegerla cuando ella fue quien te aparto de esta vida y de mi senpai?! – Mientras más tiempo pasaba se ponía más histerica y sin más lanzo el ataque mágico siendo recibido en un descuido por el héroe mandándolo a volar un par de metros de ella.

-Ugh… ¿qué fue eso? - se preguntaba a si mismo sintiendo el cuerpo entumecido, al parecer Sakura se había hecho más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Habiendose mantenido viva por tanto tempo con la condición en la que ella estaba ciertamente eran prueba de su talento y digno reconocimiento como una hija de familia Tohsaka. – Tch… sea como sea que se hayan dado las cosas, no son asunto tuyo Sakura y de cualquier forma seria mejor que lo superes ahora antes de que lo lamentes después. –

La ahora Assassin observaba a todo en silencio, no intervendría a menos que fuese necesario sin embargo sus puños se tensaban por alguna razón y haciendo una apenas notoria mueca dio la vuelta y se adentró en el bosque dejando solos a los antiguos amigos.

.

.

.

Llegando a un punto más oscuro de aquel deprimente lugar la mujer de cabellos lilas hablo serenamente.

-Podemos jugar escondidas si quieres… pero estoy muy ocupada y tengo prisa. –

Una conocida figura se materializo de entre un grupo grande insectos dando forma a Matou Zouken con su tipíca sonrisa burlona.

-Vaya vaya… ¿tienes algún asunto conmigo Ri…o lo siento ahora eres Assassin verdad? –

\- Me pareció raro que vigilaras a Sakura ya desde algún tiempo… ella debería estar consiente de eso, pero no parece importarle… - Lentamente dejó caer su cadena sosteniendo un puñal atado con la misma.

\- Solo estoy preocupado por mi nieta… ¿eso es malo? – Sonrió tétricamente haciendo encender la ira en Assassin quien no dudo en atacar lanzando su puñal pero…

Este había sido bloqueado por alguien.

-Ara…esta se ve muy bien ¿entonces Master? – Una pequeña pelirosa cargando una gran lanza sonreía con locura grabada en sus ojos. - ¿Puedo vaciar las venas de ella…? –

\- Adelante Berserker…si la matas, puedes quedarte con ella, simplemente no vuelvas a fallarme o ya sabes lo que te esperará. –

La pequeña joven de voz cantarina comenzó a reir a carcajadas y se lanzó contra el servant de Sakura quien no dudo en atacar también.

.

.

.

Volviendo con Sakura y Archer.

Varios huecos se veían en en suelo y varios troncos deshechos adornaban el lugar.

-He he he he… ahora estaremos juntos senpai… ¡he he he he ha ha ha ha ha! –

Frente a ella se encontraba el servant rojo en el suelo con múltiples heridas.

-Sakura… -

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **(NOTA: aquellos que recuerden la habitación privada de Nero en CCC. Saben que peluche es el que se ganó.)**

 **Bueno ya tenía apuración asi que trate de terminarlo pronto, espero que no murieran en la espera xp**

 **En fin gracias a quienes comentan no saben cuanto me inspiran, asi si vale la pena escribir.**

 **Bueno para el siguiente será BAD END asi que preparen su cubeta de helado porque tratare de hacerlo lo más terrible y descorazonador posible (igual que los que hay por haber más adelante) y bueno nuestra hermosa Lancer hará aparición (BRAVO) así que espérenlo.**

 **SAYONARA! y nos vemos.**


End file.
